Coffee and Cigarettes
by Quarried Times
Summary: He was a long way from home, but that didn't matter. His main focus was keeping the redhead from killing himself. -AkuRoku, some Reno/Axel, drug abuse, and lots of yaoi.
1. Cinnamon Mocha

::-Coffee and Cigarettes-::

**Chapter I**

_Cinnamon Mocha_

* * *

Dad was drunk again.

Mom hated it. Hated _him_ for it.

Dad hated that she hated him.

Mom cried as he hit her.

Dad relished the sound, laughed about it, smiled as he inflicted the damage.

Mom collapsed onto the floor, bleeding and crying still, her eyes listless – lifeless.

And Roxas watched, helpless, from his living room for the third time that week.

**x-x**

A short, teenage blond stuffed his shivering hands into his coat pockets as he kicked a rock down the sidewalk. The stone was big enough to hurt when he kicked it too hard, too far, to send it spiraling before him. But at least this distracted his mind – focusing on how long he could keep kicking this one rock until he left it behind to find another of similar proportion. This game usually lasted for awhile or as long as it took for him to _really_ start shaking from the cold. It sucked that it was winter, his least favorite time of the year. If it was any other season he could just spend all day outside and only have to go back home to sleep. But unfortunately it was about 20 degrees Fahrenheit outside in Twilight Town and if Roxas didn't want his fingers and toes to fall off he would have to go home sooner or later.

He sighed once more into the frigidly cold air, seeing the wisps of white it left behind when he did. His hot breath floated into the air and vanished right before his eyes which led him to look at the sky. It was gray, as always, but never shedding any kind of precipitation. See, Twilight Town was cold in its winter months but it hardly ever snowed there. They were lucky to get even a few inches by Christmas. Though, Roxas really didn't care either way, but he thought as long as it was cold they could at least have the snow to go along with it.

He lowered his eyes from the stone grey sky above him back to the pebble he had been formally kicking. He gave it a quick punt to keep it from falling behind. Soon, he would be close to home and soon his feet would go numb. He cursed himself for not wearing two pairs of socks before heading off to school that morning.

Roxas frowned at the sight of his little home on the corner of the suburban street. Of course it wasn't pleasant to the eye for Roxas, hell, it was more like he'd rather be back at school then even step into the confines of his own home. Maybe he should have stayed behind for tutoring today, he kind of needed help with his math anyway…

_It's too late now_, Roxas thought as he pulled out his keys, fitting one into his front door.

Before he knew it he was standing in the living room, glancing around quickly before shooting up the stairs to his bedroom. He prayed to whatever god that wanted to listen that his Mom or Dad weren't home yet. Mom worked at the office almost every day but came home early some days. Dad was always at his job too, being the boss of a company and all; he had a lot of responsibilities. Though sometimes he would come home early too…those days Roxas feared and were the reason he avoided home for as long as possible.

Roxas quickly shut his door, locking it behind him for good measure. He threw his book bag on his light blue bed spread then collapsed onto it, cuddling deep into the soft warmth. It was a good thing he came home quickly, he guessed. At least no one seemed to be home and at least now he was warm. And he would have fallen asleep if not for the evil thoughts running rampant in his mind as if they owned the place.

He didn't want to think about anything, he just wanted peace for one moment. Sleep seemed to be the only time he could achieve such tranquility.

_Just calm down, clear your mind, count Goddamn sheep if you have to. _

Roxas tried this and before he knew it, to his disbelief, he was sound asleep.

**x-x**

Roxas woke to yelling and screaming, which wasn't a surprise. His ears became super-sensitive as he listened to the argument going on just downstairs. It didn't sound like this one was going to be worked out over the dinner table. No, they both sounded way too angry for even sitting at this point. Roxas was just so thankful he wasn't down there. To be in his room was like a little miracle. He wouldn't be blamed for everything this time. He wouldn't have to see his Mom cry, wouldn't have to watch the sadistic smile stretch across his Father's face as he made his Mom sob. He was free from torment. At least for this night he was.

"_Roxas_!" He heard his Mother's cry from down the stairs, pain filled and heartbreaking. Roxas cringed at the sound, knowing that if he loved his Mother more he would be down there helping her. The problem was though…he just didn't care. Surely he loved his Mom somewhere deep inside of his cold, hardened heart. She was the one who gave him life, nursed him when he was sick and taught him how to ride a bike. Though after these few years of pain and anguish, hate and neglect he just…didn't feel the love he used to anymore. It was as if someone had replaced the Mother he had held so dear with someone who didn't even know him anymore.

His Mother's cries were silenced after a few moments; all that was left were little choked breaths that Roxas couldn't even hear. Roxas then really did wish that he cared more.

A knock on his door had his heart beating out of his chest. He hadn't even heard anyone come up the stairs. Before he could even wonder who it was, his Father stormed in, casting a glare towards the small blond boy sitting on his bed. Roxas froze; he could have sworn he locked the door…Did his Father acquire a key to his room too?

"So, I heard you were seen wrapped around another boy at school, is this true?" his Father said in a slightly slurred tone. His eyes still held furry and intensity though, almost making Roxas believe that he really _wasn't_ drunk. How horrible that would be.

Roxas let his eyes drift from the man's stare, feeling his heart drop into his stomach. There was the fact in his life that he was trying to avoid at all costs: Roxas was bisexual. Roxas liked to suck dick. Roxas liked kissing girls. He didn't care, whatever he needed to take the pain away. Why limit yourself to just one option anyway? It was like just choosing one flavor of ice cream for the rest of your life.

But how in the hell did his Father, of all people, find out about this?

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!" his Dad yelled, filling the room with dense hate. Roxas felt like crying. This was no longer his Dad. He wasn't even family anymore, no, this man wasn't welcome in his life.

He found his voice after a few moments of shaking, answering quickly, "Y-yeah, so what?"

His Father growled from across the room, approaching him none too slowly he grabbed one of Roxas' wrists. The blond boy flinched and held still in his grasp. "Get the fuck out." It wasn't a question, nor was it an option. It was a demand.

Roxas couldn't help the weird sardonic smirk that ran across his face. "Gladly," he spat.

His Father's hand came down on his face, sending a searing burning sensation to fill his nerves. He held back the need to cry out in pain, his chest heaving. "You're no son of mine," his Father snarled, letting Roxas' hand go. He watched as his Dad left the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

He let the tears fall then, allowing small sobs to escape that made his lungs constrict in pain. He hadn't cried like this in awhile. Crying was a weakness, a vulnerable point. He avoided it at all cost. But he just couldn't stop, not after something like that.

After crying his heart out, Roxas slowly approached his dresser, grabbing out whatever his hands landed on. He threw his clothes into a pile then ran to his desk, emptying everything on it into a suitcase he had in his closet. He stuffed the clothes in it as well, struggling with the zipper at a few points, his choked sobs sounding foreign to him. He glanced around his now seemingly empty room, only the old television and his books were left to give it any kind of life. Roxas couldn't help but wonder just what he was doing.

Running away…?

No, it wasn't running. His Dad had practically just given him the indication to move out.

_Get out._

Roxas blinked out a stray tear then headed for his window. Opening it with difficulty, he threw his large bag out onto the slightly slanted roof top, heading back to get his book bag too he tossed that out along with it, also grabbing his thickest winter coat. Following the bags, he shifted through the window and out once again into the chilly, February night air. He shivered despite his warm coat as he grabbed both bags and proceeded to clamber off the roof, jumping down at the lowest point. His legs hit solid ground with a thud, sending pain to erupt through his body. He hissed and let a few more tears fall but he got up quickly, knowing that they weren't broken from that short of a fall. He wobbled and tripped on his way over to one of the cars sitting out in the drive way. This wasn't _his_ car, of course. Though he had a spare key to it and heaven forbid he wander the night and freeze to death.

He fumbled with the key, shaking from the cold and the pain in his legs but eventually he slipped into the silver Cobalt almost silently, tossing both his bags into the back before seating himself in the driver's seat. He gripped the steering wheel in silence, knowing full well that he didn't even have his permit yet and that he'd only driven once before. Unless Go-Karts counted, then he'd had a lot of practice. That's what cars were, right? Just…big…_Go-Karts_…

Taking a few shaky breaths he finally found the courage to start the car, the engine sounding way too loud in the dead of night. Soon his parents would hear and they would come running out to see what was going on. Roxas had to get out of there before that happened.

The shift was on "P" for Park, he guessed, so all he had to do was shift it down to "R" for Reverse, back out, then move it up to "D" for Drive. It seemed simple enough and he was amazed at how easy it really was. He was on the road before he even saw the front door open. It was a little hard to focus on how fast he was going what with the inner guilt and nervousness clouding his mind. He'd never done anything this reckless before. Never in his life. He was always the good boy; no one would ever expect something like this from him…

Well...his Dad did tell him to get out…didn't he?

**x-x**

Three and a half hours of driving later Roxas knew he couldn't just keep going the way he was. He was exhausted, hungry and just down right scared. Sure three hours of the meaningless driving on the highway wasn't so bad, but he was starting to get paranoid. Where was he? Was he even in the same state anymore? He had no idea where the highway would eventually take him, so he couldn't just keep going. He scanned the sides of the road for signs of a rest stop, a McDonald's or something.

Soon he came upon a glorious "Open 24 hour's bed and breakfast hotel" sign. Roxas smiled to himself in what was now his little car and took an abrupt right onto the ramp. He followed the road to the hotel, pulling into the parking lot slowly he parked and quickly grabbed his things. Soon he was inside the small establishment, his eyes, even though tired and sore from crying, roamed around the area. It was quaint and undersized but well kept. A tiny chandelier hung from the ceiling of the lobby along with a fountain Roxas admired. It was all so soothing compared to his last few hours.

He then realized that the woman at the front desk was giving him a weird look. He smiled awkwardly and partially ran up to the desk, his book bag hitting his hip lightly. "Uhm, how much is a single room?" he asked sheepishly, the fountains' noises mixing with his small voice.

The lady, seeming too tired for her job, raised one long finger and pointed to the sign above her head which read, "Single room: $35 a night."

Roxas laughed slightly, squinting his eyes at the fine print. "Oh, uhm, then one room please."

The woman watched as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out his wad of cash, sorting out thirty-five dollars and handing it to her. She pursed her lips then began making the accommodations. Roxas felt somewhat relieved. He would soon be in a nice, comfy bed that would hopefully sweep away most of his troubles, at least for a little while.

The woman made a small noise as Roxas noticed her handing him a key card. "Sign here," she finally spoke, sliding a piece of paper towards him as well. Roxas did as he was told and she finally let him go, but not without a, "Have a _greeeeaat_ night."

Roxas looked at his card, reading that his room was on the 4th floor. He grinned widely at that. Of course he wanted the one where he would have the greatest view of whatever city this was. He would surely know in the morning. To his delight, he passed by a few vending machines on his way, purchasing a bag of Doritos and a Sprite. As he entered his room the smell of clean laundry filled his nose. It was welcoming and relaxing. Soon he would be in dream land, that's all he had to focus on. Locking the door behind him, he quickly ran over to the single bed and threw off his coat and his items onto it, curling up into one of the pillows, his face being sucked into a warm vastness of fluffy goodness.

It was then that Roxas heard a noise. And not just any noise, it was one that could obviously be distinguished, if you were the right age that is. One that most kids hear at a way too young age, never knowing what they heard until they learn it from a friend or parent. Maybe even that video, the one that people skip school for because it's lame but really they just don't want to be freaked out.

Yes. Someone was having sex in the room just next to him.

Roxas didn't move one bit. He kept still, wishing his ears had little covers so that he didn't have to hear how graphic it was. His night…was now ruined. What Roxas soon came to realize as he forcefully had to listen, was that the two voices were _male_. And for some reason, it was slowly…giving Roxas an erection…

As the scene behind the wall died down, Roxas finally heard actual words from the two.

"Y…you fucking bastard!"

"Get out if you're that annoyed with me."

"You don't have to say that twice!" … "_I hate you_!"

The door slammed and Roxas' then heard a sigh from the man left behind. Loud, running footsteps prattled down through the hallway, obviously the boy was in a hurry to leave.

The thought of sleep to Roxas then felt kind of foreign.

Who were those two? Why…had that boy said he hated the man he was just sharing such an intimate thing with? How could anyone have sex with someone they hated? How did that even work? They sounded…like they were doing okay for the time Roxas had been…there.

"_Fuck_!"

Roxas froze as he heard the man in the other room again. Something crashed and shattered, Roxas guessed it was a lamp. Another grunt and the wall was pounded on, causing Roxas to practically jump off of the bed in shock. He was surprised that the man hadn't punched a hole right through it. He felt the need to comfort this man even after what had just happened...he seemed like he was in such pain.

Roxas really couldn't stand being in that room anymore. He silently got up off the bed and headed for the door. He had to get away from the awkward setting, the angry man, everything…He opened the door without much thought then shut it behind him. But as soon as he turned back around he was met with the object of his fears.

A man with bright red hair, half dressed and sweaty, was standing at the door next to Roxas' now closed one. This man, by most likely anyone standards, was fucking beautiful. Strands of his blood red hair stuck to his well trimmed chest. He was gorgeous, far beyond belief. And he almost gave Roxas a heart attack. No one said a word for almost a full minute. The man just stared with bright green eyes into Roxas' own cerulean ones. Roxas wished he knew what to say to this beautiful boy, but nothing came to his mind except…

"I'm sorry…"

The man narrowed his tired eyes, obviously confused by Roxas' sudden sentiments. "What the hell for?" His voice defiantly sounded different when not behind a wall. So much more forceful. So much more…enticing.

"I…" Roxas couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make it sound like he was eavesdropping.

"Come with me."

Roxas blinked a few times and looked up at the stranger. He noticed then, as he looked further that there were two tattoos under his eyes that looked like little tear drops. Talk about irony. The redhead then, weirdly enough, smiled and turned around, beckoning for Roxas to follow him with a quick nod. Roxas swiftly thought twice about the situation. A random, half naked man was asking him to follow him to god knows where. And he was…just going to comply.

Yes. That's what Roxas did. He obeyed this beautiful stranger.

Roxas walked not too closely behind the redhead, watching the man's bare feet flop across the weirdly carpeted floor. Actually, Roxas didn't find this man's feet strange, even though he hated feet. They were actually pretty graceful, if feet can be. He was led out onto a small balcony which on the door read: "SMOKING AREA," with one of those little drawings of a lit cigarette.

The redhead quickly reached into his pocket as the door let itself close behind them and grabbed out a pack of cigarettes. Obviously the man just needed a smoking break after what had happened to him. Roxas probably would have done the same thing if he smoked.

"Here," the redhead said, thrusting one of the white sticks towards Roxas.

He blinked twice, and lowered his stare. "I'm not old enough," he stated.

The redhead almost growled then as he turned to Roxas, opened up his lips with one long finger and placed the cigarette between them. "I never asked."

Roxas' eyes widened and he felt a strange blush seep over his flesh. He tongued the stick in his mouth, tasting a bit of sweat on it from the redhead's fingers. It…tasted good.

He watched carefully as the redhead lit his cig and sucked in deeply, waiting a few seconds before blowing it back out into the night air. And before he could object, the tall man leaned down to his level once again and lit his. "You have to breathe in or it won't light, kiddo."

Roxas did as he was told and soon sucked in a breath of smoke. It seared his throat and he quickly thought of coughing but he held it in. Its not like he'd never smoked before…well okay, it was just once at a party, but that hardly counted. The blond soon noticed that it really didn't count as he continued to smoke the cigarette; the toxins and nicotine making his head float on a cloud.

"Never smoked before, huh?" Roxas heard the man speak.

He shook his head, taking the stick between his pointer and middle finger. "Once…I just never really got into it I guess…"

The redhead nodded and smiled, taking a long hit and letting it out slowly. "Smoking is bad for you, you shouldn't do it."

Roxas was confused. First the man gave him a cigarette then lit it for him, then turned around and told him not to. Really…weird. "I know its bad, but you—"

"Do you always do what you're told?"

Roxas stopped in his tracks. Of course he didn't always do what he was told…not until recently anyways. I mean…he ran away from home…Though his father _did_ tell him to get out. Wow…he really was a little kid.

"I guess I…do…" Roxas lowered his head, the cigarette waning in his right hand, slightly forgotten.

The redhead sighed and flicked some ash away. "Don't think of it as a bad thing, kid. Just as a sort of…growing up process."

"I do, I think…" Roxas then started to wonder why he was talking about his _life_ with this stranger. He had to change the subject. "Aren't you…cold, at all?"

The red-haired man quickly glanced down at his attire and laughed airily. "No, actually. I kind of have my own climate."

Roxas tilted his head slightly, "Oh." _What a weird answer…_he thought.

"Axel," the man said as he held out the hand that he wasn't holding his cigarette in.

Roxas glanced down at the hand and quickly took the option to shake it. "Roxas…"

"Well Roxas, I'm sorry you had to hear that lovely scene back in the room."

Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing. The man…actually just brought up that subject…oh god. "I-I mean, its fine, really, I was just wondering if everything was okay…" Wow he sounded like such a creep. Obviously this…_Axel_ knew he'd been listening in…great.

"It's cool, this happens almost every week. The little idiot tends to get into these kinds of moods you know. He's practically a girl," Axel laughed, puffing on his cigarette.

Roxas stayed silent, really not knowing what to say. I mean seriously…this guy was talking about his gay relationship with Roxas. With fucking _Roxas_, dammit. Of course he'd never admit that he was wishing _he_ could be this Axel's girl…no, never.

"Reno just…really doesn't know how to keep a level head. He doesn't understand my needs, and I usually don't understand his. It's hard enough that we're both male but when you throw in the fact that he's a insensitive idiot and I'm a fucking asshole…well…" Axel leaned his elbows onto the railing, staring out at the crescent moon. "Who am I kidding…? This is fucking nuts!" Axel then chucked what was left of his cigarette off the balcony to send it flying into the parking lot.

Roxas again, didn't know what to say. He was confused, cold and for some reason wanting this stranger to touch him in a seriously inappropriate place. All he could think of doing was placing the cigarette between his lips again; it seemed to take his thoughts away shortly.

Axel quickly turned around, staring Roxas down as if he were some new found prey. "Roxas…" Axel spoke slowly and breathy, giving the blond another layer of chills. The way he was looking at him should have been illegal. Slowly, too slowly, he approached him and soon there was only Axel, Roxas, and the door behind him.

Well fuck…

"You know…now that I look at you, you're super cute…" Axel's breath smelled like cigarettes and cinnamon coffee…though he had a hint of alcohol on him that Roxas picked up easily. His Dad always smelled that way…

Roxas came back to what Axel had said. Cute. He called him cute. This stunning redhead had told this skinny blond that he was…cute. Next thing you know he would kiss him or somethin—

He did.

Roxas couldn't comprehend what was happening. Axel's lips moved over his own and he fought with all he had to kiss back just as well but he was so shocked; too shocked to do anything but stand there like a deer in headlights. He did nothing until Axel's hand came down onto the front of his pants and squeezed roughly. Roxas gasped, making this situation all too real.

Axel smiled around their joined lips, "Kiss me back, Roxas. I know you want to…"

Roxas _did_. He wanted to, but there was something holding him back. It could have been the fact that he had just met this man. He knew nothing about him yet here he was, being molested and kissed. Roxas had no idea what would make this man do this to him. He had a boyfriend didn't he? That Reno he mentioned…

Roxas couldn't think anymore, all he could focus on was how Axel's lithe hand moved up and down on his pants, gripping his erection beneath roughly. He couldn't help that he let this stranger's tongue invade his mouth or that he bucked his hips into his hand once…twice. It was like a strange dance that he'd done so many times before; he knew exactly what to do. Though Axel did it better.

The redhead moaned into Roxas' mouth, causing Roxas to groan and buck again. It was so hot…How did it get so hot anyway? It was cold a few moments ago and now it hardly felt like he was out in below ten degree weather anymore. Roxas' now free hand, cigarette long forgotten on the floor, gripped itself into red hair which pushed him further into his attacker.

Roxas felt needy when Axel pulled away, his body moving all on its own towards the receding one. "Don't…stop…" Roxas whined, his eyes glazed over with false lust.

He saw Axel smile and lean in once to kiss him again. "Come on, we have to go inside before you catch pneumonia."

Roxas pouted but noticed his shaking, tinted-blue fingers. Problem was…he didn't really think he could walk all the way back the way he was now. He would have probably buckled over if not for the wall behind him. Axel chuckled, seeing the boy in this helpless state and quickly picked Roxas up into his arms, carrying him bridal style. He opened the door while balancing Roxas, air hitting the two like bullets of warmth. The red-haired man walked back to their rooms, Roxas cuddling close to his bare chest, carefully leaning his lips onto the skin and tasting him. He tasted so good…like nothing he'd ever smelled or touched before. It was comforting and sexy at the same time.

Axel glanced down at the boy in his arms, soft pink lips on his open chest. "Roxas…?" he spoke, slowing down as he approached the doors.

"Hmmm…?" Roxas asked, tracing little circles on the redhead's chest.

"I'm going to give you a choice, though I'm not sure if I'll agree if you refuse."

Roxas suddenly had a sense of what he was doing as Axel stood in front of the two doors. Roxas' on the left, Axel's on the right. Axel was asking which Roxas wanted. Did Roxas want to go back into his own room and sleep? Which he needed desperately and would be the right thing to do because it would cause him fewer problems and fewer worries.

Or…did he want to go in with Axel? Would Roxas even do that? If not for him being high off the stupid sex drive, then what? Would he even be thinking twice about this?

He knew the answer. And the answer was that his life was over anyway, why not do some reckless shit while he could? He lifted his finger up and pointed towards Axel's door then snuggled deeper into Axel's chest, knowing he'd chosen right. Hoping…at least.

Axel smiled and swiped his card, entering the room. It smelled different from Roxas' room. Smelled more like sex, smoke, beer, and…coffee? Though the Axel smell was definitely there along with another...most likely Reno's…He also noticed cups of coffee scattered throughout the room along with bottles of an assortment of booze and liquor. Axel quickly walked Roxas over to the bed and set him down, shuffling over to a duffel bag which he reached into and grabbed out a plastic baggy from. Roxas watched intently, waiting for Axel to come back and touch him again. Axel was quick and soon he was on top of him, the baggy set down besides their bodies along with a weird pipe looking thing Roxas had never seen before.

The redhead smirked and gripped Roxas' jeans again, his dick throbbing once again and moans filling the room. "Ever gotten high before, Roxas?"

Roxas slowly shook his head, his eyes closing from the sheer pleasure of Axel's large hand on him. His wanted the clothing removed so badly…but would that be going too far?

"How old are you?" Axel asked, moving towards Roxas' neck which he bit down on, teeth sinking into the soft flesh.

Roxas had a hard time remembering his own name let alone his age. He thought hard about it, the number jumping out of his mouth as it came to him, "Sixteen…"

"Fuck…are you fucking serious?" Axel released his mouth from Roxas' neck and leaned up, letting his weight sit on top of Roxas' lower abdominal region. "You're sixteen…? I should have guessed, you are pretty damn short…"

Roxas narrowed his watering eyes at the redhead. He wasn't that short, he just hadn't hit his growth spurt yet…Besides, Axel was just a Goddamn giant.

Axel seemed to noticed the look on the small blond's face. "Calm down, kiddo…I'm just fighting with the fact that I could get arrested for this shit."

"You could get arrested for _that_ shit too…" Roxas pointed towards the baggy of weed on the bed.

Axel laughed and Roxas felt it on his lower section. "Good point."

Roxas sighed, his impatience growing for some reason, and laid an arm across his forehead. "How old are _you_…?" he asked quietly.

"Twenty-six," Axel said quickly, a sense of confidence in his voice.

Well holy shit. This guy was ten years older than him. Shouldn't that have frightened him? Axel didn't _look_ twenty-six at all. Maybe twenty or even nineteen. Not anywhere near thirty though…

"Go ahead and leave, I won't try and stop you," Axel said, sounding honest but like he was lying at the same time.

Roxas almost had a panic attack. _Fuck_ leaving. Roxas had no life to go back to. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He needed this. He needed Axel. "No!" Roxas' voice was louder than he thought it would be. Axel didn't look surprised though, it seemed nothing could really shake him.

"And why not? Do you _want_ me to corrupt you like this?" Axel leaned down to Roxas' level again, hands on either side of the small boy.

"You don't even know me…maybe I already am corrupt…" Roxas didn't realize the words coming out of his mouth but they felt right, like nothing he'd ever said before. It was adrenaline and Roxas loved it. And before he could even think of what he was doing, his hand reached into his jeans and grabbed his own erection. He began moving his fingers around it like he'd done many times before on his own though this time it felt different. His breath began to escalate as the redhead stared down at him, green eyes watching Roxas' every move, sharp ears hearing every moan, every noise that came out of the tiny blond's mouth. Roxas' closed his eyes, knowing that the redhead was behind them, but feeling the pleasure crash over him like a wave. Having someone watch him jerk off turned him on even more.

Barely a minute passed before a quick hand came down on top of Roxas'. "Stop…" his voice was low and fast, "I can do it…"

Roxas only smiled and removed the warm hand from his boxers, clear fluid trailing up his stomach. Axel quickly grabbed that hand and brought it up to his lips, licking it softly, sucking. Roxas had never seen anything so erotic, he would have came right then and there if he wasn't trying so hard not to. Soon the redhead's other hand was nudging itself into Roxas' pants, past the elastic of his boxers. Roxas couldn't think of anything but how happy he was that that hand was finally going to touch him. And it did. And Roxas only felt needier. His hips rose, trying to accommodate to the new found warmth, needing more, wanting more heat. Fingers wrapped around him, squeezed and rubbed. Roxas loved, loved, _loved _it.

Axel grew bored with Roxas' fingers and quickly shoved his lips onto the blond's. Tired of his own erection being neglected, he thrust Roxas' hand into his pants as the two kissed, lips sucking and searching for pleasure. Roxas had never felt anything this…amazing. Sure he'd kissed other guys and girls too. He had sucked a few dicks, been sucked off a couple of times, but nothing in his past sexual habits could even closely compare to Axel.

Roxas didn't even think twice when he thought of giving up his virginity to this man.

The redhead groaned as Roxas began moving his fingers around the appendage. It was hard and warm and defiantly larger than his own. It almost felt as if his hand was made to touch it though. "Mmm…Roxas, you—you're fucking amazing," Roxas felt Axel hump his hand, "I wanna fuck you so hard…"

The hand in Roxas' pants began inching its way further back, towards a place Roxas had never been touched. His eyes grew large and he tried hard to catch his breath. It was almost impossible as a warm finger was inserted into the opening. And just as it was, a loud screaming ring tone filled both their ears. It made Roxas jolt but Axel just let his eyes drift towards the end table where his cell phone sat. He sighed, slowly reaching for it, still holding the finger in place; Roxas was squirming in his skin.

"Hello?" Axel said, talking on the phone didn't stop him from wiggling the finger around inside of Roxas. It was like nothing Roxas had ever felt before, warm, uninviting but inviting at the same time. He let out squeaks, which Axel tried to silence by kissing him.

"_What_? How the fuck do you expect me to get you that much shit in that short of time? Are you insane?"

Roxas blinked a couple of times, tears forming at the brim of his eyes. He didn't know if he wanted this or it was just his body giving in. He didn't even know this guy, not one bit…What the hell was he doing? Did he not even care about his dignity?

"Look just…" The redhead looked frustrated, his fingers tensing around Roxas. "No, just wait. I'm coming now. Yeah, bye." The phone was hung up and Roxas felt his stomach drop when Axel looked back at him, anger in his eyes and voice. "Duty calls," he said, throwing the phone back onto the table.

"W-what—" Before Roxas could finish what he was saying the finger was quickly removed from him. He let out a sharp gasp and let his own hand fall from the redhead's erection. It was a strange feeling, being left so quickly like that.

Axel was about to get up from the bed when he caught Roxas' eyes with his own. Those blue orbs were glossy and so deep. His body so small and fragile, Axel wanted the boy more than anything. But he had to go. "Shit, okay. Listen. Come with me."

Roxas looked at him, confused, the events from only a moment ago clouding his mind so much he could hardly think straight. "Come…with you? Where?"

"Look, don't ask questions. My boss is a pissy little bastard. We have to leave now, so make up your mind. Will you come with me?" Axel held out a large hand, somewhat dirtied from their former actions, but Roxas didn't care how covered in come or saliva it was. He took it without a second thought.

* * *

**A/N: Heyyy, let me know whatcha think. I think I like it, maybe it might become something I actually want to write to. Anyways, thanks for reading. :}**

-Quarried Times


	2. Macchiato Mint

::-Coffee and Cigarettes-::

**Chapter II**

_Macchiato Mint_

* * *

When Axel pulled the small blond up from the bed he couldn't help but kiss him again. Just once, really quick. Then they would leave. But it turned out to be a bit longer than he expected. Kissing the boy he'd just met was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. He never wanted to let him go. Even though he had Reno.

Axel tasted Roxas one last time, flicking his tongue against the top of his mouth before pulling back. Roxas moaned slightly, he hated how the redhead had to keep teasing him like that.

"Go get your things," Axel said, already turning towards his bags. Roxas just stood there, unable to move as he watched Axel pick things up from the ground and stuff them into a suitcase.

_He's gorgeous_, Roxas thought, _Why is he doing this with me of all people?_

Axel quickly stood up and emerald eyes wielded into Roxas'. "Jesus Christ, Roxas. I said go!"

Roxas nodded stupidly, scared at how the wonderful older man had raised his voice at him. He turned on his heel and ran back to his own door, his hands shaking as he tried to pull the card through the slot. When he finally entered what was supposed to be his room he almost felt like running towards the bed, hiding under the covers and never coming out again. This whole situation scared him. In a city he didn't even know, following a stranger who just happened to be the most beautiful being he had ever seen. It was all just too unreal. Was this really happening?

He shook his head, trying to rid it of all thoughts besides following the redhead's orders. Being yelled at again didn't seem like something he wanted to have happen.

So he jogged to the bed, picked up his backpack and heavy suitcase then shrugged into his coat. It smelled of home, something that made him both smile and sick to his stomach. He'd never see his friends again…Would he…? Hayner, Pence, Olette…What would they think? Would they miss him? Would anyone think of searching for him? Would anyone even care…?

He realized none of that mattered anymore when he turned and saw the lean redhead in the door frame. He was clothed now; a tight black T-shirt which showed some of his well trimmed chest adorned his upper body along with tight gray jeans, hanging dangerously low on his hips. He was wearing a jacket, despite his former comment about having his own climate. Roxas thought he looked like some kind of model straight out of a magazine, it was almost unreal.

"You ready?" his voice tone filled Roxas' ears and he nodded, his mouth hanging slightly open. "Good. Follow me."

Roxas didn't need to be told twice. He continued to obey the man and left what was supposed to be his sweet escape behind him.

Maybe fate had a different escape in mind for him.

As the two left the building they threw they're cards on the desk, saying nothing to the receptionist. She gave them both strange looks but decided not to speak up, instead she delve back into whatever magazine she had in front of her.

Axel took the lead and jogged towards a dark red Escalade. "Where's your car?" he asked while throwing his things in the back.

Roxas quickly picked his head up, scanning the parking lot for where he had parked the small Cobalt. He had almost forgotten that he even had the car in the first place. Spotting the shiny car about six cars from where they were, he pointed to it. "Over there. Should I—?"

"Throw your shit in my car, we'll come back for yours," Axel finished for him, already getting into the driver's seat.

Roxas felt sort of uneasy then as he walked up towards Axel's car. Maybe he was attached to his little car or maybe he was just scared of following Axel this time. The line "don't get into a car with a stranger" popped into his head. But was Axel really a stranger to him…? He had almost…

"Roxas. Enough with the spacing out, I _will _leave without you."

The blond nodded and shook all thoughts from his head as he threw his heavy bags into the back as Axel had, slipping into the front seat. The car smelled like the redhead – the smell of coffee. And sure enough, cups of cappuccinos, mugs, and thermo jugs were scattered throughout the cup holders, some even strewn on the floor.

Someone sure was addicted…

Roxas said nothing about it though, almost scared to speak up in front of him again. When Axel slammed the door shut, he immediately started the car, engines revving he backed up and almost did a 360. Roxas held on to the side of the door for his life as the redhead went way over the speed limit in less than a few seconds.

_Just what was so important about that phone call…?_ he thought while letting his eyes stray towards the driver's hands. A blush crept across his face then. Those hands…the redhead had put his finger…

"Sorry about hurrying you," Axel spoke which startled the small boy to his right. He let a smile drift across his features at the reaction. The blond was like a baby rabbit or something. So damn cute. "You can ask questions now if you want. Got about ten minutes."

"Oh, I…" Roxas paused and looked down at his chapped hands. The winter had been rough on them. They looked nothing like the redheads, smooth and strong. He ran his pointer finger across one of the rough, red gashes that looked as if it should be bleeding when he thought of his former question. "What's so important about where you have to be?"

Axel laughed and let his eyes drift from the road to his side where one of the many coffee cups sat. He picked one up and took a sip of what was left. "Argh, it's so cold…" He pouted for a moment and then put it back down, "Well, I told you. My boss will most likely chew my ass off if I don't do what he says."

"Who is your boss…?" Roxas asked quietly.

Axel sighed then, blinking a couple of times, each time looking at something different as if that would give him the answer to the blond's question. Finally he answered but with another question, "Promise me you're not some undercover cop or something, okay…?"

Roxas was confused. "What do you mean…by that?"

"Just, promise me. Right now. And I'll tell you." The redhead sounded serious so Roxas answered seriously.

"I'm…not an undercover cop, I promise…" _I'm just a runaway teenager with no where to go…_Roxas thought sadly._  
_

"Alright," Axel then turned to look at the boy and Roxas slowly faced him, causing his heart to race. "I trust you, as of now. Fuck me over and I swear I'll make your life a living hell."

Roxas could only nod.

Axel smiled and then looked back to the road, making a sharp turn that threw Roxas into the window. "My boss controls an undercover drug selling agency. We're pretty well known by most everyone who lives in the city. Anyone who wants our shit, that is. And the police. Who just want our asses. They just can't seem to find any of us, the dumb bastards," he chuckled shortly then continued, "Anyways, its super secrete and if any of us were found out, shit would hit the fan. The organization has been undiscovered for almost ten years now."

Roxas really didn't know what to think. Should he think badly about the redhead? He'd never met anyone who did drugs, he usually stayed away from the pot heads at school and when he had gone to that party he left because there had been weed. It just…was never something Roxas wanted to get caught up in. He didn't want to fuck his life up anymore than it already was.

But, glancing at his hands then back to the felon sitting next to him, he didn't see anything wrong with this situation. Sure his life had gone out of control the moment he had took his Father's car, but while driving to this city the only thing he had been thinking, somewhat forcing himself to, was that what he was leaving behind would never come back. His life was different now, and there was nothing he could do about it but…go along with the flow. So that's what he was going to do.

Axel noticed the boy's silence and was starting to get worried. "You scared, kid?"

"No," Roxas spoke almost instantly. "Just…thinking, is all."

"Ahhh, well…" Axel scratched the side of his cheek with one long finger, "Don't hurt yourself."

Roxas rolled his eyes as the man laughed and he smiled. Maybe he didn't really have "no where to go." He was with Axel, wasn't he?

As the redhead pulled into an almost empty parking lot he reached over the console and latched his hand onto the back of Roxas' neck. The blond froze in his grasp, as if the hand was made of ice and it turned Roxas into a scupture. Axel didn't care though; all he wanted was to kiss the boy again before he got out of the car and faced his nasty boss.

And so he did.

And icy Roxas melted into a puddle in his hands.

Axel smiled into their kiss, gliding his tongue over the other's soft, wet one. It was unlike kissing Reno and more like kissing a girl. But maybe that's why Axel enjoyed it so much. He hadn't been with a girl in over a year. And Roxas was dainty and small, just like one. He groaned and stopped his hand as it drifted towards the boy's pants.

This could wait…it _had_ to wait. Unless he wanted his boss and cronies to personally make sure that he never got the chance to fuck the blond.

He released his lips quickly and Roxas sighed that little girly one that gave Axel Goosebumps. "I'll be right back, I swear. And when I get back…" He let his eager hand go to the boy's jeans then; grabbing what was underneath roughly, savoring the moment of touching the blond. Roxas mewed and Axel grinned. "_This_ is all mine…" His husky voice sent a wave of heat through Roxas that he'd never felt before.

But Roxas felt that heat slide away from him when the redhead released his hand. "W-why can't I go…?" Roxas didn't want to be left alone for who knows how long. He wanted to be right next to his new obsession…

The redhead sighed and opened the door, freezing air spitting into the car. "To be honest, they might just shoot you if I tried that, so stay." He pointed his pointer finger to the seat and smirked, one that set Roxas' mind at ease, if only for a moment.

And then he was gone. And there was silence. And it was cold. And Roxas felt scared like he had when he drove those long hours on the interstate. His heart rate sped up suddenly as he rubbed his hands together, feeling the cold creep up on them again. Why was it that he always forgot to wear gloves?

He let out a few hot breaths on them and allowed his eyes to drift towards the outside world. There was a building to his left; it looked like one of those abandoned business buildings that no one had been in for ages. It didn't even have any lights on inside. But that was the only building around it seemed…Axel must have gone in there. Maybe he really was telling the truth about his drug dealing job.

Of course he wasn't lying. What reason would he have to lie about something like that? It's not like the redhead felt the need to make a fool out of Roxas. And he'd never think that anyone would lie about a job that was so serious.

So Roxas accepted the fact that he was pretty much giving himself up to a man who would be in jail if he only told the police about his existence. Though for some reason that didn't even scare him as much as being alone in the car did. He longed to see the redhead again. To feel his touch again. Breathe his air. It was as if Axel was a drug himself. At least he was to Roxas. He was already starting to feel withdrawals, his small body shaking, trembling against the leather of the seat behind him. Either that or it was just starting to get too cold for him to handle. Cuddling into the warmth of his coat, he hoped the beautiful redhead wouldn't be too long.

As the minutes went by and the snow on the windshield started to hide the world from him like a white blanket, Roxas' eyes just wouldn't seem to stay open. He was exhausted, he admitted. But he wasn't going to fall asleep, not then. He had to wait for Axel. He had to see him again before he slept. To make sure he wasn't only a dream…

But the sheep suddenly started to jump over the snow covered fence and Roxas counted them against his will.

**x-x**

Roxas awoke to the smell of freshly made coffee. And it confused him. His Dad hated coffee and his mom always claimed that caffeine was the hardest drug to quit. So the smell was never in his house. If he wasn't home then were was h—

Once he opened his eyes all of the events of the night before hit him so hard he almost choked on his own air. He ran away from home. He'd taken his Father's car, broken the rules, checked into some hotel and had met…

"Axel…" He couldn't stop the name from escaping his lips like some animal that had been locked in a cage. It felt as if it had been ages since he saw the redhead and he needed to. "Axel!" he almost shouted. He was in some room, the door opened, alone. And it hurt to be alone.

Soon the redhead came running through the door, looking concerned but totally appealing to the eye. He was just as Roxas had thought. Tall, stunning, perfect. And shirtless. Fuck yes.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Axel asked, eyes slightly wide.

Roxas then felt embarrassed, yelling for him like a child. He could have just gotten up from the bed and looked for him himself… "Sorry I…I just wanted to make sure you were real and not…" He couldn't finish; he sounded so stupid.

But instead of asking what was wrong with the blond, the older male just chuckled and walked to the side of the bed, only a few inches apart from him. "I don't think anyone could dream up something so amazing, am I right?" The smirk on Axel's face almost made Roxas' forget about how cocky he was being.

_I defiantly couldn't…_"You're so full of yourself…" Roxas said instead, quickly while turning from the redhead, trying to hide a blush that he never asked for.

"Damn right I am," Axel purred while moving closer to the blond. Roxas could smell the coffee now more than ever. It smelled somewhat of mint this time. Soon Axel was turning Roxas' head towards him without permission, lips so close to the blond's he could almost taste them. "Want some coffee?"

"Yes…" Roxas then moved forward so that he was kissing the redhead. Axel almost felt confused for a moment before he eagerly kissed the boy back, mouths taking no time to open up to one another. Roxas tasted coffee and that was all he'd ever need.

While the two kissed, Axel's hand ran its way through blond hair and his right leg was placed on the other side of the boy on the bed. Roxas' head felt light and airy as Axel bit and sucked his lips, growing more feral by the second. His hand moved to Roxas' chest and pushed down so that the boy was laying flat on the bed beneath him. He panted, cheeks flushed pink and Axel unconsciously licked his lips.

He spoke then in a subtle tone, "You know…it's a little early for this…" One large hand snaked its way beneath the blond's shirt, making him shiver.

"Early…?" Roxas asked, as if words didn't make sense to him anymore.

"Yeah, it—"

Just then a loud banging made Roxas jump and Axel narrow his eyes slightly. No one moved until they heard a voice to go along with it. "God dammit Axel! Open the fucking door!" It was loud, loud enough that it probably would have woken Roxas up if he had still been sleeping.

"Fuck…" Axel cursed under his breath, eyes contemplating what to do.

"I know you're in there! Your damn car is in the parking lot!" the voice screamed, banging furiously.

Roxas heard a dog start barking somewhere in the distance and Axel quickly got up from the bed, running a hand through his unruly red hair. "It's Reno," he almost growled, "and he sounds high as a kite. He'll make a scene if I don't answer. Just…stay here."

Before Roxas could even nod, Axel had left the room. The small blond sat up and listened closely, even though he shouldn't have been. It was Axel and Reno's problem, none of his business. Though…it almost felt like it _was_ and he had the right to hear everything that was going on.

So he leaned forward as he heard the door from the other room open.

"So, you finally decided to answer the—"

"What the fuck are you doing? You're going to wake up the whole apartment complex."

Feet shuffled then and the door closed. There was silence and Roxas suddenly felt like he was intruding. He carefully pulled the covers up over his slightly exposed chest wishing he could just hide underneath them like a two year old. Safe from everything on the outside.

"What are you doing here…?" Axel asked, sounding almost passionate to the other man.

"…Don't fucking ask me that with a straight face."

"Alright, Reno. Then how exactly_ should_ I ask you?"

This seemed to confuse him because no one spoke for a few moments until…

"Ngh…Reno, get off!" There were sounds of a struggle and Roxas knew what Reno had done. He'd kissed Axel. That was why it went silent…

Sudden jealously flamed in the little blond's heart then. His eyes narrowed and he pulled the blanket down from him. This Reno guy had the nerve to say that shit to Axel last night, storm out of the hotel, then come to his apartment and act like everything was okay again? Just who did he think he was?

"Why?" Reno asked as if it was a stupid question and Axel shouldn't have asked in the first place.

"You're an asshole. You think every time you freak out like that you can just come running back to me like a little fucking dog? Well you know what, I'm sick of it. Go find someone else to play your mind games with."

Roxas smiled then. Axel had the right idea. There was no need to put up with this Reno anymore. He…had Roxas now.

"Y-you…"

And that was when Roxas saw the fat, fluffy cat bounce up onto the bed in front of him. His eyes widened as it meowed loudly at him. And he tried hard to hold it back, but a sneeze erupted from his mouth. It was small but loud enough for the two out in the other room to hear and acknowledge.

"Shit…" he cursed under his breath. He was allergic to cats…

"What the hell was that?" Reno's voice sounded angered beyond belief and Roxas felt like hiding under the covers again.

But before he could, his eyes met with the man standing in the door frame just as Axel had a few moments ago. It was strange because this man looked almost…the same as the former redhead. His hair was the same piercing color of maroon and he was tall and skinny like Axel, just a bit shorter. He…even had similar tattoos on his cheeks…

"Oh god…there's a fucking _kid_ in here!" he yelled and Roxas bit his lip as the cat hissed angrily at Reno's voice. "So I leave and you come home with a kid? Look at him! He's fucking _twelve_!" Soon Axel was gripping Reno's wrist, tightly it seemed because the slightly shorter redhead yipped in pain. "Christ, Axel I didn't know you were that much of a pedophile!"

"RENO!" Axel screamed, causing the cat to jump and hiss again, Roxas only flinched. Axel was pissed. "Get _out_ of my damn apartment, _now_!"

Reno's eyes widened and then he scoffed, "Fine! _Fine_ I will! But not because you told me to! But because I don't want to be here when you two start screwing around! You're sick, Axel! _Sick_! " Reno threw his hand down and Axel let it go as the redhead stammered out of view. Axel didn't follow him, only watched out of intense, narrow green eyes as Reno fumbled to the front door and slammed it shut.

When the only thing they could hear were the muffled barks of the dog, Axel sighed and ran his hand through the long spikes atop his head again, something he seemed to do when he was stressed out. It made him look even more attractive than Roxas remembered. "Hope he doesn't fall down the stairs…" He sounded slightly concerned, as if he really _didn't_ want the inebriated former redhead inflicting any pain on himself.

Roxas looked at him then turned away quickly. It was an awkward enough situation; he didn't want to make it worse by staring Axel down. And then the fat cat jumped up on the bed again and Roxas tried to hold in a sneeze which came out of his mouth like a squeak. He really hated when that happened…

Axel suddenly chuckled and walked over to the side of the bed again, picking up the cat by the belly. "Is Macchiato causing you these sneezing fits?"

"M-Macchiato…?" Roxas was trying to hold back another sneeze, finger underneath his nose.

"Yeah, it's this fat little fucker's name. You allergic to him?" Roxas nodded slightly and Axel sighed, smiling still though at how Roxas was so desperately trying to subdue the persistent sneezes. "Damn. Well, I have some Claritin or something I think. I'm allergic to some kinda pollen in the summer, so I keep it around. Hang on."

The boy watched as Axel left again to go get the medicine then suddenly realized what a "macchiato" was. It was a coffee drink. Axel had named his cat after…a coffee beverage. Wow. But as Roxas looked at the kitty in Axel's arm as the redhead came back into the room again it kind of did resemble the creamy colored concoction. Maybe Axel wasn't as crazy as he thought.

"I got some water out there if you wanna take this with it," Axel said as he tossed a small cardboard box towards Roxas, the cat followed. "You can leave the bedroom you know. I'm going to have a cigarette." He then pointed to the balcony, slightly snow covered as it was he still walked right outside in nothing but those pajama pants and moccasins.

So maybe Roxas really didn't know Axel's state of mind. Crazy didn't even really come close to being outside in that little of clothing.

He did however, know that he felt another sneeze coming on so he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sneezed as he sat up. Macchiato mowed and Roxas glared at the cat. His senses felt fogged up already. It's not that he didn't like cats; he actually found the friendly ones quite tolerable, being allergic just caused him to have a grudge against the puff balls, though it wasn't really their fault. At least he wasn't allergic to Axel though. Just his coffee cat.

Roxas grabbed the Claritin Clear box that Axel had thrown on the bed then walked out of the room. He soon realized just how large the apartment was. It wasn't one of the ones you would see some college student living in, eating Ramen and drinking tap water everyday just so that they could pay the bills. This one was huge. More like a house rather than an apartment. It had a large kitchen which extended into the living room that led to a staircase that ascended to the lower floor which Roxas couldn't see but thought of exploring after he took the medicine.

As soon as he found the glass of water he quickly popped a couple pills into his mouth and downed the ice cold water. His throat made a small, content noise and Roxas sighed. He hadn't noticed how thirsty he was and how much that glass of water was needed. Macchiato bounced up onto the tall counter and took the chance to rub his fat, poofy self all over Roxas' hand that was still attached to the glass. He rolled his eyes and pet the cat, fighting off another sneeze with all he had. The feline was kind of cute. If only it didn't make him want to blow his brains out through his nostrils.

With one last stroke Roxas left the cat and continued to explore the house. Little did he know that kitty was right on his heels the whole time.

The downstairs was gorgeous and the first thing that his eyes took to was the grand piano, black and shiny like a brand new Mercedes. Without tripping, he ran his way over to the giant instrument and sat down on the plush leather seat. Roxas had always dreamed of owning a piano this magnificent. He wondered quickly if Axel knew how to play. Which he realized was a stupid question. Of course he would know how to play, why else would he own the piano?

Roxas let his fingers drift across the white and black keys and began to play a soft melody that his Mother used to sing to him late at night when he couldn't sleep. He remembered spending countless hours in the school's music room, practicing the tune, getting it just right so that one day he could play it to his beloved Mother. Though…that was before…he lost all love for her. He never did get to play it for her.

"Holy shit, you play the piano?"

Roxas quickly stopped, his last finger landing on a rough low note as he turned his head towards the railings of the staircase. Axel was leaning over the edge, looking like he may just jump down instead of using the stairs like a normal person. But he was grinning, a large grin that Roxas couldn't help but return as best he could.

"Moderately I guess…" The blond shrugged his shoulders as Axel decided to use the stairs, quite a few at a time though. Still not normal.

Axel shook his head, smiling still when he sat down next to Roxas, hips brushing against the other's roughly. "It sounded great. Maybe you could teach me." Roxas turned to look at the redhead with confused eyes, trying to ignore their close proximity. "I actually got this as a gift awhile back and haven't gotten around to even learning where the keys are…"

"Oh." Roxas bit his lip as he turned back towards the familiar keys beneath him. Who would give such an extravagant piano away to someone who didn't even know how to play…? Maybe he was just being jealous. He admitted he wanted the piano for himself…He shook his head, blond locks shifting slightly atop his head. "C, D, E, F, G, A, B," he said while pointing to the correct keys.

Axel raised both eyebrows, long fingers ghosting towards the keys. "Why the hell start with C? Why not start with A?"

Roxas thought about the question for a moment before answering. "Its not that it starts with C. You just start with Middle C. Those are the home keys. I don't really know, I taught myself to play, so…"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Axel turned again to look at the small boy to his left. "You taught yourself?" Roxas nodded slowly only to give Axel an even more impressed face. It…was strange. He'd never received this much praise before. And it was only playing the piano…it wasn't like he owned one of the instruments as Axel did. "I've never met anyone like you before, kiddo." Axel smiled and ruffled Roxas' hair with a large hand.

Roxas only swatted the older male's hand away, even though he wanted it there for as long as possibly could be. "Well I've never met anyone like you before either," he told him shyly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Axel looked somewhat offended but Roxas could tell he was just pretending. The redhead had no sense of lying whatsoever.

"You really want me to tell you?" Axel nodded and Roxas sighed. "Alright. Well first of all. You're tall with that…hair…" The tattooed man reached up towards his head and touched his hair, one eyebrow raised. Roxas laughed slightly but continued, "Teardrop tattoos on your face, which I thought the meaning of was that you've killed someone…" Axel let his hand fall then and his eyes slightly narrowed. Not at Roxas but at a sudden memory or thought. Roxas thought it best to continue on quickly, "You…walk outside in this weather in nothing but pajamas and slipper shoes. You smoke but tell others not to. Your sketchy job that involves drugs…and…you're pretty addicted to…coffee." Just as Roxas said coffee, Macchiato bounded into his lap and meowed. He pet the animal this time without any second thought. The sneezing he felt only moments earlier had dissipated immensely.

"So basically…" Axel started, hand cupped around his chin like he was thinking carefully, "You think I'm a tall, hypocritical redhead killer who sells drugs, likes to freeze his ass off, and drink a shit ton of coffee. That about it?" Despite his sour tone there was still that grin placed upon his perfectly featured face that Roxas had to laugh at.

"Basically."

"Well you're a short-ass, blond haired little shit." Axel shoved the shoulder of the boy who just shoved back as the doorbell rang.

"You sure are popular…" Roxas said while the redhead smirked.

"Hell yeah I am. Just wait until later. Sometimes I get strippers and prostitutes showing up." Axel winked and Roxas scrunched his nose up slightly.

He forgot to mention Axel's obvious sexual libido.

Roxas decided to stay at the piano in case it was another crazy ex at the door step. So again he started playing his Mother's melody, filling the apartment with soft tunes as Axel climbed the stairs and began talking to whoever was at the door. Macchiato sat, curled up on Roxas' lap, warming it and Roxas didn't mind for once.

The blond soon was caught up in the song that he closed his eyes and let his fingers play instead of his mind. It was…calming. As if his life before all of this really meant nothing and now he finally understood that it wasn't what he had expected it to be. It could be much more than that.

"Yeah, he even taught himself, he's like a little musical genius."

"I'm not a genius. I just like the piano." Roxas didn't stop playing even though he was speaking. It was like walking and talking, easy as that.

"Damn, where did you find the kid?" This was a different voice, one Roxas had not heard yet. He didn't turn though, he still continued to play, his Mother's song morphing into another one he spent long hours playing and practicing. He called it Haunted Memories. It was a lot more morbid than the former one.

"Was at the Super 8 and he just kinda…followed me home."

Roxas turned his head towards the two men who were now standing slightly to his right. "More like you dragged me along," he said, eyes lidded over slightly, feeling the song overtake his body and mind as it had many times before.

"Oh, Axel! Kidnapping children was never something I thought you'd do!" The other man laughed loudly and Roxas let his eyes meet his for only a moment. He was tall, like all of the people he had met lately. It really did nothing for his small ego. Anyways, he looked about Axel's age, maybe even younger, considering Axel's real age. He had more of a kid's face though and what was with that hair…? It was even weirder than Axel's. Roxas soon noticed that the guy was stuck in the 80's, considering that was a mullet on his head. Though it didn't make him look weird or unattractive. More like it…fit him.

"I'm not a child, I'm sixteen," Roxas said quickly as he turned away from the man and back to the keys. They both just laughed though. Of course.

"Really, I'm not sure but I think I wanna keep him…" Axel's voice this time made Roxas shiver, one of his fingers halting on B flat.

"He's not a cat, Axel. I don't think it works like that," Mullet-head told him.

"Yeah, well. He can be a stray kitty then. Come and goes as he pleases. Oh, that reminds me — your car."

Roxas stopped suddenly and sat up, causing the cat to jump down off him. "Oh shit, it's still in that motel's parking lot…"

The redhead nodded and gestured towards the tall blond next to him before Roxas could make a B-line for the door. "This is Demyx by the way, Roxas."

"Hi. So can we go get my car?" The blond seemed to be in no hurry to make friends with Axel's and rather go get his little Chevy.

"Alright, kitty cat. Then we're all going—"

"Ice-skating! Axel, you promised me we would today." Demyx practically was jumping out of his platform shoes. Oh, so that's why he was so tall.

Axel smacked a hand to his face. "I told you, Dem. I don't remember promising you that. I am not ice-skating. I hate ice. I hate snow. I hate cold. I told you no."

"But Axel…" Demyx started pouting when Roxas spoke up suddenly.

"I'd like to go ice-skating…" He looked up at Axel, big round cerulean eyes piercing. And it wasn't a lie. Roxas had always wanted to go ice-skating, no matter how bad he thought he'd be at it. No one ever took him places like that, not for years anyways.

"God dammit…if you were as cute as he is, Dem, you'd get anything out of me." Demyx looked like he had just been punched in the gut and Axel laughed. "Alright, alright. Ice-skating it is. But only because Roxas wants to."

Even though Demyx had been shot down like that, his former excitement burst through the roof of his flat hair and he jumped for joy. Roxas just smiled at Axel who smiled back, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. The boy just didn't know that his matched the redhead's perfectly.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry this took so long guys! I really appreciate all of the favorites and alerts and even the reviews I got from this. I didn't know people would like it so much. I hope I won't disappoint you! I just have to say that life is a little more than hectic and finding time to just sit and write is a very uncommon thing for me. I won't get into details but I do hope you understand and enjoy what I get to post when I do. Thanks again. Reviews make me smile by the way. :)**

-Quarried Times


	3. Black Coffee

**A/N: So I haven't written to this story in quite some time, but reading it again, I actually really like the concept and found myself writing to it. I'm happy with how this chapter turned out actually. This story is kind of filled with a lot of angst, emotion, and mature concepts. There is also some Reno/Axel and later will probably be some Demyx/Zexion. I just wanted to let you know what you're getting into! I hope this chapter pleases you, and let me know if there are any blatant errors. I beta my own stuff by just re-reading it a couple times. **

* * *

::-Coffee and Cigarettes-::

**CHAPTER III**

_Black Coffee_

* * *

"Ice-skating is tough..."

"Yeah, it blows. Why the fuck did I agree to this again...?"

Demyx appeared suddenly from behind and slammed into Axel, almost making him fall flat on his face, for the fourth time...

"Stop being such a sour puss! Have some fun, why don't you?!" As if running into the redhead wasn't enough, the dirty blond slapped him on the back, if only for good measure.

"I swear to Jesus Demyx, if you make me fall one more time I'm never speaking to you again."

The younger boy just smirked. "I had nothing to do with your former mishaps, mister sour puss."

Before Axel could retaliate, the boy glided away on the frozen water of the small arena, like he was trained and skilled for the sport. Roxas envied him. He had fallen twice already, once being brought down by the clumsy redhead, but he still counted it. Yet he still smiled as he turned to look at the lanky male, it was kind of funny the way he got upset with the ice as if that would make him any more coordinated with the sport.

"I fucking hate this...lets go..." Axel mumbled loud enough for the boy next to him to hear.

"But I'm just getting the hang of it...look, watch." Roxas carefully positioned his skates so that there was enough space between him and Axel that he wouldn't fall. He then skated, trying to look as eased as Demyx did but he knew he failed horribly at it. Contrary to his beliefs he was actually doing a lot better.

Axel didn't find it astonishing though, not even close. If only he was better at it, then maybe Axel would be impressed like he was with his piano skills. "Do you expect me to clap? Or run you over?"

Roxas giggled slightly and stayed his distance. "Neither? We can leave soon if you want. Or you can sit out and watch I don't have a problem with skating alone. I'm sure Demyx could teach me something."

Axel just huffed loudly and turned to look at the ice instead of Roxas. "Yeah whatever..." he mumbled, sounding upset.

The small blond just gave him a look. The kind of expression you give to a child who is pouting. It was getting so easy to be around Axel, which was strange seeing as how Roxas had only just met the older man.

"I'm going to just go sit out…I'm sick of this cold and ice and…that…" He pointed to Demyx who was doing some kind of flip and twirl.

Roxas of course thought it was amazing but apparently it was really bothering Axel. Maybe he was just jealous.

Whatever it was it caused Axel to remove himself from the ice rink and seat his bottom on the closets bench he could find. He angrily took off the skates that seemed as if they were glued to his feet in an impossible way. After throwing them on the floor he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes, lighting one instantly.

"Uhm…Axel…" Roxas spoke softly, sitting next to the man. "I don't think you can smoke in here…there are little kids."

The redhead glared at the children running around. "Then come outside with me."

Roxas looked down at his shoes sadly. "But I was gunna skate some more…"

This upset Axel because he knelt down and started to take off Roxas' skates against his will. "I said come outside with me."

"You're pushy! Get off!" Roxas kicked a little, shoving the taller man away with an icy skate.

"All of my harmful smoke will get in the air and into these little children's lungs if you don't come outside with me."

Blue eyes narrowed. Green sparkled.

Roxas sat up and kicked off the shoes, stomping his way towards the front door. Axel followed, happy to finally have the blond under his control.

The cigarette was waning and so was Roxas' anger. Even though Axel deserved to get the cold shoulder for saying the things he did, Roxas was too infatuated with the man to stay mad at him for long.

His shoulder brushed the right side of the other man's arm and Axel instantly pulled the blond so close to him that Roxas was basically breathing his scent.

Though Roxas didn't care how close he was to him, he actually wouldn't have minded being even closer. Even if it was freezing outside, he for some reason wished their clothes away.

Axel blew smoke into the afternoon air; it seemed like clouds of steam more or less. "Hey Rox?"

The boy in question lifted his head a bit, but was a little too constricted to do much else. "Yeah?"

"Where the hell'd you come from?"

He was confused by the sudden question of his origin. He wanted to just be smart and say something like, "well when my mom and dad had sex—" but it seemed like Axel was too serious for something like that. So he told the truth.

"I ran away from Twilight Town. I ran away from…from home…"

Axel stiffened and his cig dropped to the snowy ground. Roxas wasn't sure if he was finished with it and had tossed it himself or if it had just fallen out of his mouth, unnoticed.

Either way, Axel spoke a little loudly to him. "Twilight Town isn't a fucking hop, skip and jump away, Roxas."

"I know…I know, I was driving for a while…"

"They gunna come looking for you?"

Roxas shook his head, his nose brushing against the redhead's shirt. "Probably not…"

Axel contemplated this for a few moments, wondering if the blond really was speaking the truth. Though he figured it really didn't matter either way. It's not like his parents would really end up finding him. Not all the way out in Hallow Bastion.

He sighed heavily and ruffled the little boy's hair. "Such a rebel, huh?"

"Yeah right…" Roxas deadpanned, swatting the hand away.

They both re-entered the ice rink shortly after their talk and met up with Demyx again who had somehow found someone else to show his tricks to. The boy was hunched over slightly, looking very uncomfortable on the ice and well, just talking to Demyx probably had him really frazzled.

"Looks like Dem found Zexion. _Great_…" Axel spoke a little angrily, sitting back down on the bench, looking at his friend.

Roxas tilted his head a little. "Zexion? Who's that?"

Axel pointed. "The little emo-haired one. That's Zexion. He's an asshole and a prick, to me at least. He works here part time. Oh, and Demyx is totally fucking him."

A blush crept over Roxas' face as he turned to look back at the two men. Demyx was laughing and pushing Zexion on his skates, the slate haired one looking even more upset than he had a few minutes ago.

"Honestly, he's probably going to bring him back to my place…"

"They…they do it at your house…?" Roxas asked, shocked.

Axel shook his head and shrugged. "Beats me, maybe. Maybe not. Doesn't matter to me, I have like three extra rooms I don't even use."

"Why is your apartment so big when it's just you who lives there?" the blond asked softly.

Axel leered at him, grinning. "For all my bitches, of course."

The red-haired man laughed haughtily but Roxas just narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, okay don't give me that look, kitten. It was only a joke. Well, for the most part…"

Roxas' face hadn't changed but Axel's grin grew larger.

"Okay, when I first rented it out I figured I'd probably need the rooms for all the shit I was going to get from my new job. But I end up just spending my money on buying back the drugs I basically sell. I never really have much money just lying around."

This answer wasn't okay with Roxas but it blurred away his glare at least. Axel could see that the blond was still upset about something. Though he really didn't feel the need to ask and get into his mind, for some reason he wanted to. Before he could ask what was wrong, Demyx appeared in his peripheral vision.

"Axel! Look who I fou—"

The redhead waved him to stop. "I saw you two flirting from here. No need to tell me."

Zexion became furious and flushed immediately, Demyx slowly followed.

The dirty blond started stuttering, "We weren't…we—"

"We were _not_ flirting; I'll have you know, Axel. You can go fuck yourself."

"Yeah sure," Axel said, picking at his nails, "You wanna watch, pretty boy?"

One eye narrowed, the other hidden by the mass of hair on Zexion's head. "You're obdurate as always."

"Hey, you're the one who suggested fucking in the first place," Axel said, holding his hands up in defense.

"At least I'm not the one toting around a twelve year old."

Roxas opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Axel. "Actually, he's sixteen."

"Like that makes any difference." Zexion glared at Roxas who just lowered his eyes away from the man. "If you know what's good for you, Axel, you'll put him back where you found him."

Axel turned serious. "He's not your concern, Zexion."

"I'm just voicing my opinion. Which should be considered carefully," the shorted male told him.

Roxas sighed heavily which in turn had everyone looking his way. He became flustered. "I-I…just don't like it when people talk about me like I'm not even there…"

The redhead blew some air out through his nose and stood up. "Let's just get out of here."

"Yeah sure, that's fine with me. Can we all go get some ice cream or something?" Demyx asked, walking closely to Zexion who in turn, tried to keep his distance, seeing as how Axel was eyeing the both of them. He really hated the redhead sometimes, implying things without his consent. Who was he to say that he and Demyx were flirting anyways?

Axel frowned at Demyx's request. "Yeah fucking right, Dem. It's colder than Alaska out there. I'm not getting ice cream; I'm going home and making coffee."

"That's all you drink, you're gunna get depressed."

"Coffee doesn't cause depression, Demyx," Axel voiced.

"Sure does! Tell him, Zex!"

Zexion sighed. "My name is Zexion, Demyx. I would appreciate it if you called me by my real name."

The mullet-head lowered his eyes and nodded a little. He didn't understand what had changed Zexion so quickly. Usually when he called him a nickname or something, Zexion would just blush cutely. Maybe because Axel had suggested what he did. But Axel was almost always that way…Why did it make such a difference now?

Soon enough, they were all back at Axel's apartment. Demyx had begged Zexion to get ice cream and in the end the smarter one just gave in, realizing that it was easier to get the treats than to actually argue with Demyx.

So Demyx and Zexion sat on the couch, the blond eating vanilla ice cream out of a cone while the other silently read out of a book that he had picked up from Axel's shelf.

Roxas was at the counter, watching as Axel made a ridiculous amount of coffee for himself. He kind of figured that the redhead would offer him some as well though.

"Just because it's cold out doesn't mean that ice cream loses its flavor. This is super good, guys."

Zexion pushed up some reading glasses that had fallen slightly down past the bridge of his nose. He flipped a page, eyeing Demyx slightly but saying nothing. The mulleted boy was such a child, but for some god forsaken reason, Zexion enjoyed his company. If only just a little.

While grabbing a large mug, Axel asked, "Roxas? You're having coffee, right?"

The boy sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You're going to keep me up all night if you give me that…"

Axel looked confused. "Oh, that's right. You're a shrimp. Caffeine actually affects you."

"Size doesn't matter!" he fumed, "It's the fact that it's coffee!"

Axel shrugged and petted the cat that had found its way onto the counter again. "Yeah, well…"

A phone rang and everyone suddenly checked their pockets, besides for Roxas who had never even owned a phone before.

Zexion was the one who spoke, putting his book down so he wouldn't get distracted. "I just got off of work, yes…"

Axel and Demyx looked away, both seeming a bit too familiar with the phone call. Roxas listened intently though.

"No, that'd be Axel's job, not mine," he continued.

The redhead poked his head through the little alcove that the kitchen created. "That Saix?"

Zexion nodded. "He's here with me. Why didn't you just call him?"

"Ugh, I swear if he wants more "errands" done for him, I'm so fucking over it. It's not my job to be his lap dog. That's for Xigbar and Xaldin to take care of…" Axel plopped himself down next to the blond, shoving a mug his way even though he clearly didn't want it.

Roxas slowly sipped the cup anyways but quickly regretted it. It was just black. Very black coffee. He put the cup back onto the counter and decided on petting Macchiato. He suddenly felt the urge to sneeze again.

Behind him, the short bookworm was getting aggravated. "I'm in no position to transfer! My job specifically orders me to do one thing, and one thing only. And that is what I am capable of. Please call Axel!"

"Saix is such a fucking asshole sometimes. I usually don't feel bad for Zexion," Axel said between sips.

Roxas piped up finally, "Can I ask what's going on…?"

The redhead looked at him incredulously then smiled. "Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you," he pointed to Demyx and the man on the phone, "these two are also in the organization."

Blue eyes went wide and Roxas almost dropped his mug. "B-both of them…? In the drug thingy…?"

Laughing boisterously, Axel put an arm around Roxas' shoulder, frightening Macchiato into sprinting off the counter. "It's an underground organization for illegal substances, Rox. Not a drug thingy." He laughed some more, drinking from his mug like a mad man.

Roxas felt uncomfortable but a little…relieved at the same time. Surely this drug dealing thing couldn't be so terrible, right? If someone like Demyx was in cahoots with them.

"Here, I'll ease the pain of figuring more shit out by yourself, ya see," he chugged his cup a little and continued, gasping for breath, "Zexion is our researcher, he's not really a drug dealer, per se. He figures shit out, finds out ways to make the drugs, uhh…finds other people who sell so that we can negotiate if need be. He's the brains of the situation, mostly."

The blond nodded a bit, the pressure of Axel's arm suddenly getting to him.

"Then there's me, who as you know, sell's everything and anything that'll get you the tiniest bit fucked up. You want it, I got it. But for a price."

Roxas suddenly realized that all those drugs were most likely hidden in this house somewhere. It made a sinking feeling enter his gut, as if he was already in trouble.

Axel continued, finally poking a thumb towards Demyx who had just gotten up to throw away his ice cream wrapper. "Then we have this lug. Who's…well, his job isn't really important."

"Hey!" Demyx shouted, now standing within good hearing distance of the two who were talking. "My job is well appreciated."

"Dude, almost everyone calls you the joker. Xenmas just hired you to keep everything from getting too serious."

The boy in platforms just pouted when Roxas asked, "What exactly is his job?"

"He's what you would call…entertainment…" Axel eyed the smaller boy then the one who was standing, giving him a gleaming look.

Blinking, Roxas asked, "Entertainment…?"

"I tell jokes and stuff!" Demyx interrupted, "And juggle! I'm good at juggling!"

"Dem, you ruined it…" Axel frowned, placing a palm to his forehead.

Blue eyes turned to both the men. "I'm so confused…"

"He's the freaking janitor — that's it. I was just joking around with everything else," Axel finally admitted.

"I do tell jokes sometimes though…and I juggled for Xigbar once."

"Yeah well, Xigbar likes your balls," Axel reminded him.

The dirty blond looked offended but his attention turned to Zexion who suddenly threw down his phone onto the couch. "My god!" he exclaimed, standing up just to pace, "That man seriously has it out for me, I swear. Every time I take a day off or forget one small thing, it's as if the world has come crashing down on him!"

Everyone looked confused, almost as much as Roxas.

"Dude, what'd he want?" Axel asked.

Zexion was fuming. "Do _not_ call me dude, Axel!"

Axel stuck a pinky in his ear, twisting it around a little. "Calm the fuck down, you're making my ears bleed."

"Zexion…what did Saix say to you?" Demyx tried next, approaching the other boy with caution.

Slate colored eyes hit the hippie with force and Demyx almost backed away. "He wanted me, _ME_, to do a larceny. Is he _MAD_? That isn't even in my field!"

Axel cracked up laughing but Demyx tried to comfort his friend.

"Oh shut up, Axel," Zexion spat, sitting back down. Demyx sat too but didn't attempt to touch the boy. When he was upset, the slightest things usually set him off and he didn't want to be the one to make it worse.

Dying of laughter, Axel wiped a tear from his eye then leaned his elbows on the counter behind him. "Just picturing you doing what I do, it's hilarious."

"I'm sure it's all hoots and giggles with you, but we aren't even talking about your life, are we?"

"Oh, I'm sorry granny, let's chat about you, darling!" Axel waved his hand in the air up and down, causing Zexion to practically shoot laser beams out of his eyes sockets.

"Don't mind Axel, Zex! He's just jealous 'cause your job is super easy," Demyx said, sticking his tongue out at Axel who in turn gave him the finger.

Zexion was about to correct Demyx on his name again but was cut off when Roxas spoke to all of them.

"What's a larceny…?"

All three sets of eyes were set on the boy who suddenly felt really nervous and angry. Why were they all staring at him like he was crazy? It wasn't like he had asked what the color of the freaking sky was!

"God, Axel, you've picked a keeper. The boy doesn't even know proper nouns," Zexion mentioned.

Roxas blanched a little but Axel spoke quickly. "Give the kid a break. He's never even smoked weed before. Of course he doesn't know what a larceny is."

The blond had no idea what doing drugs and knowing vocabulary had to do with one another but he didn't voice anything else. He was afraid that Zexion would shoot him down again. He was starting to think that the…emo boy really didn't care for him much.

Axel began drinking out of Roxas' mug when he said, "It's…well, it's kind of like cops and robbers."

"Yes, it indeed involves such things. Which is why I will not involve myself in such idiocy." Zexion flipped his book open and readjusted his glasses.

The small boy next to the redhead still looked confused, so Axel explained a little more. "I just…well, I steal drugs or cash because we're short on funds sometimes. Usually a good idea to bring a gun. Police have been involved before, but obviously have never caught a single one of us."

All this talk of drugs and guns was starting to get to the boy. He had just come from his life of starting high school, which was pretty pure. Besides for his parent's violent fighting all the time, he'd never really seen much of the world. Everything was so new…and such a shock to him. He could hardly comprehend any of it.

Instead of asking more questions like he would have if he was alone with Axel, he just stayed quiet.

Except for the loud sneeze that erupted from his face region.

"Gesundheit," Axel mouthed, handing Roxas a box of tissues.

"Is there more of that medicine anywhere…?" Roxas asked, holding a tissue to his nose.

Axel got up and handed him the drug from the other side of the counter. "Just take like…seven. That should do it."

"You're going to cause his liver to fail, Axel," Zexion noted, flipping a page while keeping an eye on Demyx who was petting Axel's cat.

"Naw, he'll probably just trip."

"You're stupidity astounds me."

Axel shrugged. "You're the one working for a bunch of idiots."

"You know that most of them aren't even addicted to any drugs, or even so much as use them?" Zexion said, slightly putting his book down, glaring from behind his glasses. "The only real idiot here is you, Axel. Because I can make a list of things you're addicted to."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Axel baited him on.

Zexion angrily closed the book for a second time, putting it on his lap. He began counting off things on his fingers, "Coffee, cigarettes, sleeping, small children, marijuana, assorted pills, LSD, Heroi—"

Axel threw his mug at Zexion's face.

It broke his glasses right in half.

"I am not addicted to—"

"Is that why you threw the damn cup at my face?! To just turn around and tell me off? Oh Axel, you are a fucking _card_."

The redhead was quiet, his eyes trained on the floor, his fingers twitching. When he spoke everyone was silent. "Just shut up, alright? I don't need to hear that shit from you."

"What? Afraid your underage friend will find out? I know things that you wouldn't think I'd know, Axel. Like what drugs you buy back from us. I'm the brains of this charade anyway."

"Zexion…" Demyx put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

He instantly shook it off, glaring at him. "I think I've had enough of incompetents for the rest of the day. If you'd all excuse me, I'm going to find something better to do with my life. Have a pleasant afternoon." Zexion had left and Demyx bolted right after him, quickly giving Axel an apologetic stare.

Roxas looked slowly to Axel who was twitching even more than a few seconds before. He was scared…scared for Axel. What was even going on…?

"Roxas…"

Said boy nodded. "Yes?"

"You should probably…just, go into my room. Just stay there for a couple hours, either that or leave…" He sounded the most serious Roxas had ever heard him.

The little blond's heart sped up to unnatural speeds. "But, why? Did Zexion really upset you that much? He's pretty mean, just ignore him. You're not really addicted to all that stuff," he said, trying his hardest to convince the redhead it was okay for him to stay.

Axel's head shook almost lifelessly. "Naw, he…he was pretty damn right." He laughed a little to cover up his embarrassment. "These aren't freckles, Rox." Axel showed the boy his arm, pulling up his sleeve.

He…wasn't even kidding. There were holes in his arms that Roxas had never even noticed before but were painfully obvious now. Some were a little redder than others but they were defiantly there.

"You…use drugs…sometimes?"

Axel turned from him and grabbed a cigarette, lighting it inside even though he hated doing that. "Unless you really wanna be here when I'm fucked up, I suggest you vacate the premises, alright?"

"But I—Axel…"

"In other words," Axel leaned down to the boy's level, blowing smoke in his face, "Get the fuck out or watch as I shoot up. Your choice."

"Y-you…you don't need it. Let's just watch a movie. Or go for a walk or something, okay?"

Roxas smiled. Axel did not.

"I'm not gunna say this again, alright?"

"Why were you fine before Zexion said what he did and now you need drugs? This doesn't make sense! You're really going to just prove him right after what he just said?" Roxas shouted slightly, standing still.

Axel laughed throatily. "Well it's not like I'm hiding it anymore. Everyone knows. Why the hell should…why should I care…?" Axel did care. But it didn't matter. He wasn't about to just fight this urge to use. He never did before. Never had to. There wasn't any difference now.

_No difference at all_, he thought as he stared into the eyes of the boy.

"Axel—"

"Axel!" Reno came busting through the door, almost tripping over his own feet and falling face first into the kitchen counter.

Both inhabitants looked towards the one who had entered so politely. Reno didn't care though. He'd done that many times before, there wasn't any difference now.

He glared at the blond and then at Axel. "I'm so sick of this fucking bullshit."

"Get out of my house, Reno," Axel said, hanging onto his throbbing head. He was definitely sweating. The only thing he had in mind was how good it was going to feel to sink that needle into his skin.

"You're having withdrawals, you fucking idiot. When's the last time you used?" Reno suddenly looked very concerned, running over to the other redhead, cradling him in his arms.

Roxas felt like a mime. As if no one could hear him but he was making all these movements to _try_…

"Get off of me…"Axel said, slightly pushing the man.

Reno didn't budge. "I asked you a question, you idiot."

"Don't…call him that," Roxas said, glaring right back at Reno.

"You shouldn't even fucking be here, you little homewrecker!"

Homewrecker…? He…he wasn't…

Reno took no time to even look more at the boy as he helped his boyfriend down the stairs and towards the piano.

Roxas slowly followed the two, sensing such horrible feelings of jealousy and compassion and hate deep inside his small body.

The slightly shorter redhead opened up the piano and released a compartment. He pulled out a box then brought it to Axel whom he had set down in a chair not too far away.

"You're basically doing heroin now, aren't you?" Reno asked, smiling while wrapping the large rubber band around Axel's upper arm tightly.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Give me the fucking syringe."

"Wait!" Roxas shouted. He ran down the stairs but Reno was on him too quickly.

"Just watch, kid. Axel will feel much better soon," sly lips whispered into his left ear.

Roxas could do nothing. Reno's hands were around his arms, forcing him to face towards Axel but have no control over what happened.

He had to watch as his redhead stuck the sharp needle into his soft skin. He stared in shock as his body started to accelerate in breathing and his pupils became as tiny as pin heads.

Roxas was screaming but he was silent because he was nothing more than a mime. Axel smiled — he looked amused enough.

Reno didn't let him go until after Axel was finished with his syringe. Once that cylinder hit the floor he released the screaming boy. How annoying he was. Why Axel had to pick up a child off the streets was beyond Reno's comprehension.

The blond grabbed onto Axel's shoulder and shook him. "Axel? Hey! What the hell is wrong with hi—"

"It's called the rush, kid. He can't hear a fucking word you're saying."

Roxas began to cry. He didn't know why and he could have cared less. He was worried, dammit! And Axel had done nothing but…but sat there and…and…

"_Roxy_…" Axel said, reaching out for the boy's face.

"Why…Why Axel?"

"Fuckin'…_shit_…"

"You should probably move. He might puk—"

Axel leaned over and threw up on the floor.

Roxas' eyes were nothing but wide.

"Goddamnit, I'm going to have to clean that up too, he's gunna be out for at least another four hours," Reno sighed, running his fingers over the goggles on his forehead.

Roxas' furious eyes burned in the direction of Reno. "Asshole!" He growled, standing up and storming his way to the other. "He's—he just threw up and you're annoyed because you have to _clean it up_?!" He pushed on the man's chest with both his hands. "You could care less about Axel! You're an insensitive _jerk_!"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, his mouth hanging open. "You're a real fucking spit fire. Listen to me, kid." Reno grabbed onto Roxas' hair, pulling it towards his face until Roxas was crying and could smell his breath. "This is what Axel _does_. The only reason you didn't see him do it yet was probably because he was too embarrassed shoot up around you. I'm totally sick of your little innocent brigade, alright? So get out before I report you missing to the police."

He tossed the blond to the floor and walked away from both of them, heading to a room that Roxas had never been in.

The blond rubbed his head. It hurt — a lot. Reno wasn't joking around.

But what did that mean for him…? Did he really have to get out like he said? What would happen if he stayed? He didn't want to go…he needed to stay with Axel to make sure he was okay. He couldn't go back to his parents' house now. Probably not ever. He…couldn't…

He shook his head and rid himself of any tears. Standing up, he wobbled over to Axel who was still sitting in the chair, staring at the ceiling as if it was the most gorgeous thing he'd seen in his life.

Roxas began shaking his shoulder again; the smell of bile was infiltrating his nose and making him want to puke as well. "Axel…" he tried, pleading with the man.

"I don't know…what you want from me…" Axel spoke, lolling his head back and forth like a rag doll.

"Can you walk, Axel? I'd like to take you somewhere else…" He wanted away from the smell and from Reno. He just wanted to escape to Axel's room and…and try to help.

"Baby, you're not even trying." Green eyes sparkled and he laughed loudly.

Roxas couldn't make sense of what he was saying. He'd never ever been around anyone who was high before. Never. He had no idea what to expect.

"Oh my god, let's…fucking just…let's fuck, alright?" Axel grinned and stood up, almost falling into his own throw up.

The boy caught him at the last second and let him lean his large body on him. "A-Axel…just walk this way, okay?"

"Yeahhhwwhatever, babyyy," he was slurring and spitting, laughing his head off at nothing.

Roxas had the hardest time in the world getting Axel up those stairs. When he did he noticed Reno at the bottom, clapping and holding a syringe of his own in his hands. "Hey, kid?" he shouted up to Roxas who was still helping the other man walk. "How about you hand him over to me now? He likes to fuck when he's high."

His heart was beating too fast but probably not as fast as Axel's. Roxas was scared and he felt so stuck.

Reno quickly injected his own dose of heroin then climbed the stairs; he stopped halfway and started cackling. "Axel, baby!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Reno…Reno's here?" Axel looked to Roxas who was clenching his teeth and thinking of ways out of the shit he was in. More like the shit _Axel_ was in…

He figured…since Reno was high now, that he could probably take him down somehow. But…he had Axel to worry about. He couldn't leave him alone. He wouldn't feel comfortable with that. So there wasn't really any other options besides…totally leaving the apartment.

But that wasn't an option.

"Hey…Hey Roxy…can you get me a...sss…"

"Get you a what, Axel?" he asked, holding him up and still walking towards the bedroom which he just planned on locking Reno out of.

"I want…" He held his finger up and made it do a dance. He started laughing and Roxas just rolled his tired eyes. The boy should have had more of that coffee…even if it _was_ black.

Roxas realized that Reno had finally ascended all the stairs but he had already placed Axel on the bed.

Of course, the little blond locked the door behind him quickly. And…that was it.

Reno wasn't going to get in the room with him and Axel.

But he wasn't going to take that very well.

"The…hell, is going on! The door won't ff—fucking open!"

Roxas bit his lip and was almost thankful that Reno was high. Or else he'd probably find a way to open it quickly.

"Axeeelllll…" Reno drawled, banging himself against the door.

Thump, thump, thump, thump. Roxas heart was a little faster than Reno's slamming but it was almost as loud.

"Where's Reno…?" Axel asked, covering his eyes from the light.

Roxas turned to him and smiled. "He's just…he's not gunna come over today, is that okay?" Lying just seemed like the best approach, even though Roxas sucked at it.

Axel pouted but stood up. "I need…sss…toothpaste, my mouth taste like asshole…" he grumbled, walking towards the bathroom that was connected to his room. Roxas let him walk into it alone, watching carefully as the redhead stumbled and knocked over a hairdryer. It made him laugh though so I guess it wasn't too bad.

He ended up just squirting half the bottle into his mouth then throwing up again into the sink. Roxas decided to help him then by placing the toothpaste on the toothbrush and bringing it to his mouth. Axel actually got it from there and did a pretty good job afterwards. Up until he stuck his head under the water from the sink and claimed that he was a whale.

The thumping persisted but slowly died down after about twenty or so minutes. After that, all Roxas could hear was Reno quietly talking to himself, saying things like, "the birds don't fly because of the wind, it's life that makes them soar" or something weird like that…

He felt like HE was the one on drugs with everyone around him acting so strangely. He decided to let Axel shower by himself as well, but he kept the door open slightly to make sure that nothing happened. He wasn't looking, just…listening.

It was a wonder how Axel hadn't died yet from taking this drug. It didn't make any sense.

When Axel came out of the bathroom, he had the towel around his bottom half…but just barely.

Roxas' face flushed when the older man began approaching him. "J-just, I'll get you some clothes, okay?" he smiled and turned around, looking through the drawers of Axel's dresser.

But Axel didn't want to be clothed, he was sure.

Instead he buried his face in Roxas' neck, wrapping his arms around the boy and holding him closely to his chest.

"You smell like coffee, Rox…_fuuuuck_…"

"A-Axel…? You need to-to get dressed, okay?"

"I need to fuck you, how about that?"

Roxas swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and coughed. His mouth was dry and his mind was foggy.

"N-no, Axel, that can wait…" Roxas didn't…he didn't want their first time to be because Axel was high. He'd never even had sex before. He wasn't about to just give up his virginity because…

Okay so the other night was an exception but this was different!

Axel's hands apparently didn't hear Roxas because one of them cupped in-between his pants.

The blond gasped for air and Axel grinned. "You're so fuckin' sexy…"

"Axel, please…s-stop…" Roxas was feeling that sex drive again. He hated that stupid thing. Somehow Axel could just magically do it too. It wasn't fair.

"You're the one makin' all the noises, sweetheart…" he whispered, biting the boy's ear a little too roughly. He began rubbing his hand up and down across the blond's pants, feeling it harden beneath them. "Let's take these off…"

Skilled fingers undid Roxas' button and zipper then slipped down his pants without so much as a word from the boy. He was shocked at how Axel was stumbling all over the place but could do something like that no sweat.

In an instant Axel flipped the boy around and began kissing him fervently. Roxas could hardly see. Everything was a blur.

When he pushed further, things on the dresser fell and hit the floor, causing Reno to start yelling again.

"Axel! Hey, open the_ fucking_ door, Axel!"

It seemed that was all Reno ever said…

Axel's eyes shot towards the door and he stopped touching Roxas.

"Reno's here...when the fuck did he get here?"

"N-not too long ago…" Roxas said, feeling how wobbly his legs had just become.

The blond reached down and pulled his pants back up, starting to button them with fumbling hands. Without even knowing it, Axel had opened the door and let Reno in. It was then that the two started kissing, which soon turned into violent groping.

Reno was on top of Axel, shoving a hand down past the wet towel and licking almost every inch of him.

Jealously.

Axel screamed and writhed in pleasure on the bed, pulling Reno's hair.

More jealously.

Reno removed Axel's towel and began slipping his fingers into the taller one.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!"

They both looked towards the boy who yelled, eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell is he?" Reno asked.

"That…it's Roxas…Roxy…" Axel smiled and then cringed when the other began scissoring his fingers inside of him.

"Get him out of here…" Reno growled while biting Axel's thick neck.

Axel groaned and tried pushing the man off of him. "Roxas…" He reached a hand out to the boy who was stiff, shaking, and inwardly crying his head off.

The blond wouldn't be able to take much more of it. He wasn't going to just stand there and watch his new love interest and the only person that seemed to even give a damn about him just get fucked by some other guy.

But what could he even do…?

Apparently Reno didn't care if Roxas was standing there or not because he spit in his hand and started rubbing it onto his dick.

But that was it.

Roxas wasn't standing there any longer.

He whipped himself forward and slammed into Reno's side, knocking the man over and causing him to end up on the floor. Roxas breathed heavily as he looked into the eyes of a very…very upset man named Reno.

"You little FUCKER!" he jumped onto the boy, punched his chin and started pulling out his hair.

Roxas was screaming again, trying to kick the man who had the hold on him.

"I really hate when you bring in strays, Axel, it always ends up badly," Reno said as he slid his hand up the boy's shirt.

Axel reached a hand out to stop him but Reno brushed him away, yelling, "Do you NOT FUCKING UNDERSTAND?!"

He started pinching Roxas' nipples, while the smaller male tried his best to not have Reno's arm choke him to death.

"I'm going to fuck this kid so that he'll leave you alone, Axel. Then we can be together."

_He's fucking insane…oh my god…_Roxas thought, eyes wide and bulging.

The blond kicked the man on top of him roughly, sending him backwards if only a little. He took that opportunity to bolt up and run for the door.

He heard Reno's boisterous laughter from the living room where he was frantically trying to calm down and collect his breath. Rocking back and forth in the fetal position, Roxas saw Reno towering above him; his eyes reminded him of something evil.

"You see, Roxas?" the man spoke, circling the boy, "This is what you get for staying around Axel. He's a bunch of trouble and hard to deal with almost all the time. It'd be better if you just left. Go back home to your parents." He was knelt down next to the blond by then, touching his face with one very cold hand.

Sea blue eyes were sparkling with tears and pain. "I can't…leave Axel…"

Reno laughed, "Of course you can! Just walk through that door." He pointed to the exit and grinned. "Unless you'd rather have me inside of you…" Feral eyes gleamed and Roxas wanted to throw up.

"I'd rather die," he spat, backing his head away from the approaching male.

Reno became wild with rage. "But you'd be fine with Axel doing it? Listen, _BOY_!" He grabbed onto the collar of Roxas' shirt, bringing him forward once again. "That man in there is mine. HE'S _**MINE**_!" He slapped Roxas on the cheek, shaking him roughly, "Touch him again and there will be fucking hell to pay."

There was blood in his mouth. Roxas bit his bottom lip terribly hard and tried to face away from the man.

The redhead sighed and tossed the boy backwards. "What a fucking waste of my time. Get the hell out of this house." He had gotten up after the last word exited his mouth and began retreating back into the bedroom.

"R-Reno! Stop!" Roxas cried, arms flailing as his tried to stand back up.

He was too late though, because the last thing he saw was Reno's silver-blue eyes and then the door was slammed and locked.

Roxas was left to stare at the door and he covered his ears when he started hearing the noises. The bed squeaking. Reno panting. Axel screaming…so loudly it pierced the air and the boy's heart as well.

Before long, Roxas had stood up and left the apartment.

He shivered in the cold; the snow was falling even harder than it had earlier that day. He stared up at the sky and he regretted not leaving when Axel had told him to. He wouldn't have had to see any of that. His face wouldn't be swelling from the abuse he had taken from Reno.

_Ignorance would have been very bliss_, he thought as he crossed a snowy walkway, heading towards a few shops that he had seen from about half a mile back.

He was glad when he entered a coffee shop, but also very…depressed. The smell made him only think of Axel. And that almost had tears watering down his red cheeks.

Sitting down in a booth, Roxas caved in on himself and was glad to finally be warm. The sky had gotten dark; the snow looked like puffs of white that the sky was crying out.

"What can I get you?" asked a waitress from his side.

Roxas didn't look at her, but spoke lifelessly. "Black coffee, please."


	4. Marlboro Reds

**A/N: Heya! Finally got to post this chapter. Been really busy with stuff lately, making accommodations for going to comicon in New York! Totally excited. That and my boyfriend likes to play a lot of video games with me, mostly League of Legends. So I hardly find time to write anymore! I do love this story though and it's like, all I've been thinking about. I hope I can make it readable and well liked for you guys. **** I wanna thank you all for reviewing the last chapter too! **Let me know what you think again, alright? Promise? Okay good. I love you all. :]  


* * *

::-Coffee and Cigarettes-::

**CHAPTER IV**

_Marlboro Reds**  
**_

* * *

"What's your name?"

Slightly lost looking blue eyes regarded the girl who had sat down in front of him. For a moment, he thought that she wasn't really there and he had finally gone insane. But she wasn't disappearing, nor was she saying anything else.

He decided to answer her. "Roxas. And you?"

"I'm Naminé. Nice to meet you." She held a hand over the table.

Solemn features graced Roxas' face and he turned his head away from her outstretched hand. Instead of apologizing or anything of the like, he just made a small noise and stared out the window.

"What's the matter, Roxas?"

"Life bites, big time," he mumbled.

"Wanna talk about it? I'm a good listener."

He let his eyes drift towards her for a few moments. She was small and actually pretty cute with snow blond hair that flowed over her thin shoulders and a very inviting smile. He realized that she was about his age and also that she…was his waitress from only a few minutes ago. "Aren't you…working right now?"

She nodded her head and pulled out a notepad. "Yes, but I'm on break." She began writing, taking note of Roxas as she did.

He eyed her suspiciously. "What are you doing…?"

"Drawing you."

Apparently that was a justified response.

Roxas didn't really care though.

"Anyways, you can continue with talking. I'd like to hear about what's on your mind."

A sigh escaped his mouth and he started speaking to this girl. "I ran away from home, stole my Father's car, slept at a stranger's house, found out he's a drug addict, got kicked out by his pyscho boyfriend, and now I'm in a coffee shop talking to a random girl who decided to draw me…" he trailed off, eyeing said girl slightly.

She momentarily stopped drawing but continued when she said, "That sounds a little unorthodox."

"You're telling me…" He set his chin onto a warm palm as he sipped from his cup.

"So are what are you going to do now?"

"Haven't really thought about it yet…probably sleep in my car," he told her sardonically.

"I didn't mean tonight. What are you going to do, now that you've ran away?"

She didn't beat around the bush. Roxas couldn't tell if he liked that about her or hated it.

"I haven't thought about that yet either. I'm making this up as I go along. I'm basically a fucking hobo right now," he growled a little at her.

She didn't look offended though; she just pursed her lips and spoke slowly. "_Wellll_, that's defiantly something you have to figure out, Roxas. You can't just be homeless."

"Like I don't already know that!" He was getting angry. This girl wasn't helping him one bit.

"Why did you run away?"

He blinked his eyes widely. "What…?"

"Why did you do it?"

She continued drawing as Roxas spoke. "Because…my Dad told me to…"

"Why would he tell you something like that?"

"Because…" his eyes turned to the snow covered streets outside of the window, "because he hates me…because he's an alcoholic bastard who beats my mother…"

Naminé finally looked very shocked. "That's serious business, Roxas."

"Well what the hell was I supposed to do about it? My Mother is too scared to stand up for herself and she's even more terrified of leaving him. I hate him…I hate her…" His heart hurt. His head felt jumbled and dreamy. Kind of like none of this was really happening. Like he had just fallen asleep back at his house and he'd wake up in no time to realize this was all just some kind of fucked up nightmare.

"You love them, Roxas. You just hate what they have become…Look, see?" The blonde haired girl handed the boy her drawing. "You're sad. You're sad because you had to leave them. You're sad because you feel lost without them. You're upset and frustrated like you don't know where to turn because behind every corner there may be monsters waiting to harm you. But you've been harmed enough, haven't you?"

He was amazed at how she had just basically described his whole situation so quickly. And without even knowing who he really was or what it was he was going through exactly.

Not to mention the drawing was ridiculously well done.

But he did look sad…she had drawn him with his hand under his chin, looking out the window. Perhaps he was doing that the most while they had been talking. She even drew the coffee mug, steam and everything.

"You should pursue this, you're really good…" Roxas said, nothing else coming to mind.

"Think so?" She put a finger to her mouth and became thoughtful.

He nodded. "Yeah."

She just shrugged. "If you say so, Roxas. Oh!" she checked her watch, "my break is over! Guess it's back to serving more black coffee." She grinned and stood up but spoke once more before totally leaving the blond. "Come back if you need someone to talk to."

Roxas didn't know what to make of the girl…but maybe she had helped him. Just a little bit.

**x-x**

"Reno…"

"Nhghhh…shut it. You're tensing up," he growled.

"I've…seriously had enough…" Axel tried once again to convince the man that he was finished. He was done. He was tired. It was over and all he wanted to do was take some Advil and try his hardest to just…_sleep_.

"I said shut up."

There wasn't much he could do after that but let Reno have his way. It seemed like hours had passed until he stopped fucking the taller redhead. When it was finally over, Axel couldn't move. He could hardly form cohesive sentences either.

"I…get me some pills…Reno…"

"Get them yourself, you have legs."

"But you just…you asshole…" Axel tried moving and managed to get into the kitchen somehow. His backside was killing him. Everything on his lower half screamed in pain. He was almost about to down the whole bottle of pain medicine.

But that was when his eyes hit the box of Claritin on the counter and he suddenly remembered:

There was once a small, smiling blond in this kitchen.

But now he was nowhere to be found.

The question was…_why_?

He popped a few pills then threw them back into the cupboard and limped back towards the bedroom to find Reno lighting up a cigarette. He glared at the man. "I hate it when people smoke in here, you fucking now that."

"I'm not going outside, Axel. Get the fuck over it," he spat, blowing smoking into the air.

"Where is Roxas…?" he then asked, getting really fed up with the other man's presence.

He shrugged and flicked ash onto the floor with little respect for the fact that this was Axel's fucking room. "Hell if I know. Kid practically ran out of here the moment you shot up."

Green eyes went glossy as he felt his heart rate speed up in terror of this man actually telling the truth about the blond.

"You're…lying, he didn't…" He tried his hardest to remember but…he couldn't. It was a blur. He knew that Reno had fucked him…a lot. And that was it.

Reno glared at Axel who had a look on his face like someone had just taken his favorite toy away. It made him want to kill the indigent boy who was doing this to his boyfriend. That little _rat_.

"Forget about that kid, Axel. You have me."

"Don't tell me what to do. I don't even want to be with you," he derided truthfully. He knew he was sick and tired of Reno's abuse. Cynicism aside, he'd seriously had enough of his fucking pestilential arrogance.

In spite of what Axel had said, Reno burst into laughter, holding the side of his gut like he was about to pop a spleen. "You're funny, Axel," he finally spurted, putting out his cigarette in Axel's favorite coffee mug.

Anger was forming in his lower gut. Something he usually didn't have to deal with when he was high. Reno was a lowlife prick but he hadn't always wanted to strangle him as much as he did then.

"I would appreciate it if you left, Reno," Axel said, trying his patience.

Blue eyes sparkled. "Hmmmm…maybe when I wake up. I'm going to sleep." He lowered his head and in almost an instant, he was fast asleep on Axel's bed.

His hands were just itching for the flesh on Reno's neck but he didn't have the balls to actually do anything. Why? Mostly because Reno was really controlling which meant Axel hardly ever won fights against him. Besides, he didn't feel like talking to him anymore.

Knowing that sleep was probably in a far off land where dragons and unicorns existed, Axel instead slipped on his moccasins and decided to go for a walk. Even though he hurt, he couldn't stand to be around the other redhead any longer.

He put on a black parka over his bare chest along with some worn down jeans that had seen better days. As he left the apartment he could hear Reno's snoring from where he was standing.

_I really have to do something about him one of these days_…he thought.

Axel was very surprised to see Roxas' silver Cobalt still in the parking lot. His heart jumped and he sped quickly to the driver's side. When he leaned down and rubbed some snow off the window he could see a tiny bit of blond.

Roxas was still there. He'd just…decided to sleep in his car. Most likely because Axel had done something to upset him. Totally fucking great.

He knocked on the window but couldn't see Roxas' reaction. It was too foggy in the car. He tried again. Roxas used his gloved hand to wipe away some of the frost and steam that had collected on the inside of the window to reveal a small hole.

Now Axel could see him.

The blond huffed when he saw that man on the other side of the glass. Of course he had shown up. And just when Roxas had finally fallen asleep, despite the fact that it was practically snowing inside of his car. He rubbed his eyes a bit and squinted them at the redhead.

Before Axel could even reach for the door handle, Roxas used the automatic locks to seal them shut then turned back around to sleep again.

The older man started shouting and Roxas put his hands over his ears. Couldn't he see that he didn't want to speak to him…? He growled and used a chilled finger to write, "Go away," backwards on the window so that Axel could read it and understand.

"Open the door, come on Rox…What'd I do? Please just talk to me, I want to talk."

He was most likely still high…and Roxas wanted nothing to do with high Axel. Sure, sober Axel was kind of a pleasure to be around. But anything else was like Hell served in red cup with a side of flames.

He did not plan on getting burned anymore.

_"You've been harmed enough, haven't you?"_

Fingers tangled in his hair and he pulled, causing his skull to become tingly with pain. This whole situation was too much. He really wondered how long he was going to last up against the world like this.

"I'll wait outside all night, Roxas."

_Good. I hope you freeze to death._

His back was towards the window, his whole body curled in on itself like a ball of flesh. He had found a tarp like blanket under the seats that he was using to keep warm. It helped but not much. It had taken almost two hours to fall asleep. All that time his mind wandered and so did his eyes. Right up to Axel's bedroom window.

Jealously clung to his heart like a magnet. He hated Reno for all he was worth. Hate wasn't even a strong enough word for what he was feeling. Something more like malice sounded better in his mind.

"You're probably really cold in there, huh?"

_Probably not as cold as you are right now._

"I can go get you some blankets, if you want?"

Why was he being so nice? Sober Axel wasn't even this nice. "Just go away," Roxas finally spoke, loud enough so that Axel could possibly hear him.

Axel did though and this perked him up some. Finally the blond had spoken. "Hey, glad you're talking to me."

"Fuck off, Axel," Roxas yelled, shutting him down.

Cringing a little, Axel asked, "What did I do?"

"You…did heroin in front of me and made me watch…you let your stupid boyfriend beat me and you just _watched_…" he whispered under his breath. Of course Axel didn't hear him. He was still waiting.

"Did you say something, Rox?"

"I said go die!"

"Can we please talk, Roxas? Without this fucking sound barrier? I can hardly hear you."

The only way to get Axel to leave him alone was to talk to him. Fantastic.

He unlocked the doors with one lazy finger and it took less than a second for Axel to open it and swoop the blond out of the car.

"Fucking hell! Put me down!"

Axel ran with the boy in his arms, stumbling over his shoes and jeans but thankfully not dropping his luggage. Though it was even harder when his luggage started throwing punches at him.

Roxas' butt connected with the floor and he hissed, glaring daggers at the idiot who had just run up three flights of stairs with him in his arms then senselessly threw him on the floor.

They were both silent, Axel was smiling a little but the other male was far from any kind of smiling act.

"You're crossing the line, Axel," Roxas finally said when he scooted his way to the couch, leaning his back against it.

The redhead just chuckled a little. "I wasn't aware of any lines."

Roxas for once thought that his laughing was horrid and unjustified. He wasn't in any position to be laughing. He shouldn't have been allowed to smile either.

"Well I'd like to inform you that there is one right there, right now," he pointed to the ground about halfway between them. "Cross it and I'm done."

The smile left his lips and he nodded. "Alright. I'll play your game, Roxas."

Yeah. This was all just a game to him.

"You wanted to talk. So start talking." Roxas crossed his arms on his chest.

Axel suddenly looked around the room, confused and then…focused. But then slightly winded. He was so tired and the drugs were about to knock him out for good. "I just…wanted to know what I did wrong…"

"Well if you had any ounce of brain left you'd realize what your errors were. Or maybe the drugs have finally destroyed every last brain cell you have. I know they've killed all of Reno's. All but his _sadistic_ ones," Roxas snapped.

"Reno said you left after I shot up," Axel replied, his voice fading in and out in his mind.

"Ha," Roxas scoffed, feeling hate rise in his gut, "you don't even remember, do you? Your boyfriend did this to me, Axel." He pointed to his face were a purple bruise was forming. "All because I was trying to help you. What a mistake that was."

"Roxas…" Axel had no idea what to say. His high had almost totally disappeared and he was left with a horrible empty feeling of guilt. He almost never felt guilty for anything. It was strange and foreign to him.

"Just…please leave me alone. I don't want to be around you while you're on drugs…" Roxas hugged his shoulders, leaning down to stare at the floor. It was much easier than looking at Axel. He felt awful for the things he was saying to him…but he was hurt far more than the redhead even knew. And that wasn't fair…

"Stay in the guest room. I won't bother you until I'm sober, alright?"

This shocked the boy. He didn't know that Axel would suggest something like that. He wasn't really ready for answering either.

"Listen…I won't have you sleeping out in the cold tonight. There's a bed in the room across from the piano. Sleep there, alright?"

Roxas was skeptical but the thought of an actual bed to sleep in sounded very welcoming. He couldn't possibly let the offer slide, even if he did kind of hate Axel's guts at the moment.

"Whatever…" he mumbled finally, fiddling with his coat strings.

The smile on Axel's face was genuine and it made Roxas want to cry. It reminded him of sober Axel. And he missed sober Axel a lot.

**x-x**

The morning brought with it a new day which in turn conveyed new troubles and things to upset Roxas almost to the point of ceremoniously puking his guts out all over the kitchen floor.

When he woke up and had ascended the staircase his eyes went directly to the redhead in the room, making food for himself. What Roxas soon realized was that it wasn't Axel whom was up and about, it was his evil enchantress.

Their eyes met and the blond felt like digging his nails into Reno's skull.

But the fact that Reno would probably kill him before he could even try made him decide to just stand still instead.

"I thought I got rid of you last night," Reno said angrily, keeping his cool just enough so that he wasn't screaming his head off like he wanted to.

Roxas glared. "Apparently Axel wants me here."

Reno snorted loudly, laughing like an old man with asthma. "As fucking if. If anything, he just wants to fuck you so badly that he's trying his hardest to keep you around for when the time comes."

This hurt Roxas' small amount of self-esteem he had going and he leaned over a little from the pain the words inflicted on him. "He doesn't…just want that. If he did he would have done it already!"

"Whatever. Fact is: he's not going to_ get_ any more chances. I'm calling the police as soon as he wakes up so he can watch when they come here to take you away."

This was expected from Reno. Roxas didn't understand why he was feeling so shocked. "You…can't do that…please don't. I can't go back home!" he screamed the last part, eyes watering at just the thought of seeing his parents again and having to face what he had left behind. His Father would probably beat him harder than Reno had.

"You really don't have a choice in the matter. As much as I don't give a flying fuck about your wellbeing, a runaway in Axel's home is just asking for trouble. He has drugs here; he can't hide a kid too. That just makes him more susceptible to the police actually figuring things out."

"But won't calling the police here just…"

"They'll take you and leave. I'm not worried."

Eyes spitting out tears that were unwelcomed, Roxas held a hand close to his rapidly beating heart. It was then that the front door was knocked on and Demyx and Zexion entered.

"Roxas!" The one in signature platform boots ran over to the boy and gave him a hug which surprised the boy so much he gasped in shock.

When he was released, Demyx smiled at him and said, "Zexion and I came over again. We wanted to apologize to Axel for yesterday. Right, Zex?"

Zexion nodded a little behind the dirty blond, looking sheepish. "I was a little overzealous and Demyx kind of made me realize that."

This made his blond friend smile almost unrealistically. "Where is Axel anyway?—Oh, Reno's here." His voice became annoyed when he said the redhead's name.

Reno pointed a spatula at the intruding two. "Yeah, faggots. Get the fuck out. Axel isn't even awake yet."

"Demyx, we should leave," Zexion whispered so that only the boy he was speaking to could possibly hear.

"I know…Reno sucks…" His eyes went to Roxas. He grabbed onto the blond's arm and smiled again. "Let's go hang with Sora and Riku then." He leaned in to whisper to Roxas then so the redhead wouldn't hear. "I'm guessing you don't want to be around Reno either, am I right?"

Roxas nodded fervently, he was suddenly so thankful for Demyx's imposition.

"Great!" he shouted, "Reno, we're taking Roxas for a bit. We'll be back!"

Before Reno could object, Demyx was out the door with the blond and Zexion following behind.

Roxas could have kissed the hippie.

**x-x**

There was a very short, very small boy in front of him. His dark brown hair was ridiculously spiked in ways you couldn't even imagine. "My name is Sora. What's yours?"

"Roxas."

The brunette smiled, it was uncanny how much it resembled Demyx's. "Wanna help me build a snow man? Riku is being a dork and won't help." He tossed a thumb over his shoulder towards a silver haired man who was sitting cross-legged on a bench about a yard away. Zexion had found his way to the other male and they were having a conversation it seemed.

"Zexion likes Riku 'cause "he's an intellectual like himself and it's reassuring to talk to someone who isn't a total idiot" or so he says," Demyx threw in.

They all started walking. "Well they probably have a lot in common," Roxas noted while his arm was being pulled by Sora. The boy reminded him of a little Demyx clone.

It seemed that Roxas' sentence upset the dirty blond slightly because he frowned a little. "You think…Zexion would rather be with someone like Riku…?" He sounded so insecure, something that was strange coming from him.

The blond shook his head and smiled reassuringly. "Nah, I think Zexion has a thing for mullets and platforms."

The smile resumed its natural shining and Demyx said, "I like you, Roxas. Let's be friends."

"I'd like that."

"Look! I've already started, guys!" Sora exclaimed, gesturing with his whole body towards a pitiful looking lump in the snow.

"It sucks," Roxas admitted, causing Sora's features to deflate.

"So help me make it better!" He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well first off," Roxas started, eyeing the blob, "you need more structure. Demyx, start rolling a snowball. And Sora, you dig a hole in the snow."

"A hole? Why do we need a hole?"

"Do you want my help or not?" Roxas asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sora just grinned. "You like an expert snowman builder or something?" he snickered.

"It's a very serious job actually," the blond replied with a smile.

Sora and Demyx did what they were told and after a short amount of time they had a decent looking snow man. All it needed was a corncob pipe, a button nose and two eyes made out of coal.

"Someone find rocks or something! Our snowman looks like Slenderman!" Sora shouted, sounding frightened.

They quickly searched for things to plaster onto the face of the man made out of snow. Soon enough they had what you would call…a really decent looking snowman.

"Gosh, guys. I've never seen such a wonderful piece of art…" Sora sputtered, sounding as if he would burst into tears. It was like he had just had a baby. A baby made out of snow.

"Make a wish and maybe he'll come alive," Roxas said.

Sora's eyes popped. "No way."

"Demyx. How old is this kid?" he laughed while Sora puffed his cheeks a little.

"I'm seventeen, for your information," he told him proudly.

"Why…aren't you in school?" Roxas asked slowly, suddenly feeling a little paranoid.

Sora looked dumfounded. "It's Saturday. Duhhh. Wouldn't you be in school too? You should know, Roxas!"

His head lowered and then all Sora could see was the blond of his head. "I…yeah I guess you're right."

After they all realized it was too cold to stay outside all day, they ended up at the same coffee shop that Roxas had visited the night before. Of course the girl Naminé was working.

"Back for some more black coffee, Roxas?" she asked while holding her note pad, her hip slightly jutted out to her side.

"Yes please."

Roxas also ordered some food seeing as how his stomach was as empty as Sora's head.

He shortly realized that he was making friends much faster in this town than he had in his own. Being socially awkward he was usually too afraid to ask people to hang out. But here, it was just so different. He didn't have to worry that these people would be judging him. It wasn't like he even lived here. Nothing seemed permanent to him. Mistake could be made and things would still work out in the end. That was his mindset anyways. It was mostly just false security that he had set up around himself. But without it he wouldn't be the least bit happy.

_I might as well enjoy my time here even if it won't last forever_…he thought as he sipped some of his coffee, watching as Zexion glared at Demyx for trying to see if he was ticklish.

"Touch me again and I will hit you with this book. And it's practically a dictionary so I advise you against it," the one with glasses growled.

It was painfully obvious how hard Demyx was trying. Roxas knew that the boy liked Zexion, probably more than anything or anyone. He didn't know their personal life but he could tell that Zexion cared for the other, at least a little bit.

"Why are you reading when you could be talking to all of us?" Demyx asked, still poking the slate haired boy in the side.

"I find that reading calms me when I'm around you, Demyx. Stop it!" He bonked the book on top of Demyx's mullet and the boy stopped.

Sora laughed and the blond complained.

Roxas was happy. He figured he deserved this.

**x-x**

"There had better be a good fucking reason why Roxas isn't here." Axel was pissed. He had tried so hard last night to keep the blond around and he wakes up to find that he has disappeared once again.

Reno stared at him from the couch and he turned up the volume on the TV. "Can't hear you, Axel."

Fucking bastard.

He ran up to the other redhead and grabbed a fistful of his vulgar t-shirt. "You'd better fucking tell me where he is, goddamnit!"

"I killed him."

"Don't _fuck_ with me, Reno!"

"I'm not. He's dead, Axel."

"You make me sick."

"You're really hot when you're mad."

Axel let go of the man's shirt and instantly began putting on his shoes.

"And just where are you going?" Reno drawled, standing up, making his way towards his boyfriend.

"I'm going to look for Roxas. You'd better be gone when I get back."

Reno slammed a hand on the wall, just missing Axel's head. "You're…choosing that _kid_…over me?"

"There's not even a contest, Reno."

Reno looked dumbfounded. "You're fucking bullshitting me."

"No, I don't bullshit much, that's usually your line of work." Axel took out his cigarettes and was about to light one when Reno snatched them from his hand and threw them onto the ground. He began furiously stomping the shit out of them, crushing every last one when the heel of his foot.

A whole pack of Marlboro Reds, smashed to hell.

Axel's eyes were as round as saucers when Reno started blurting out everything that entered his mind, "You can't fucking _do_ that! You're with me; you can't get rid of me that easily! I'm not leaving you, not ever. You need to fucking understand that, you fucking bitch."

A first connected with the side of Reno's face and Axel's fingers were on fire. Reno deserved it though. It was worth the pain.

Soon the two of them were tangled on the floor and blood was spurting out of almost every orifice on their faces.

"Stop!" Reno grabbed Axel's hair and pulled harder than he'd ever pulled before.

The man gasped and tried to get out of his grasp but he was stuck. "Just leave me alone, Reno!" he cried, feeling his eyes start to water. This wasn't something he wanted to put up with on a daily basis, or _ever_. Reno didn't budge. He glared daggers at his boyfriend who spit blood onto his shirt. "LET me _GO_."

"Not a chance."

"I've had it with you!" Axel clawed at Reno's face that was just out of his reach. "I wanna see Roxas!"

"I'll kill that boy before you can ever be with him. I'll fuck him before you can too, Axel. I will — just watch me."

It was then that he realized that Reno was mentally unstable. He'd never really noticed before, it just never seemed to cross his mind. But ever since meeting the tiny blond he'd been so smitten with, Reno just seemed like second class to him. Something he could improve on. And it was more obvious now than it ever had been.

Getting rid of Reno was a priority. Waiting wasn't something he had in mind either.

"Please let me go…" he tried again, attempting to sound honest with the man.

Reno glared and glared and then finally released him. The two sat on the ground, feeling the cuts and scrapes they had received with soft fingers.

"My nose is broken…" Axel said lowly.

"Really…?" Reno sounded intrigued at least, like he cared. Something like that from him was a worthy sight indeed.

"Make me some coffee, please…" Axel sat up and went to the bathroom to tend to his nose which felt like it was being burned alive. Sure enough, it was swollen and purple, slightly bent which frustrated him more than the pain. He loved his nose the way it was and if Reno fucked something as simple as that he was certainly done. Forever.

The smell of coffee was painful but eased him slightly. With one last look and a few light touches, he left the bathroom with gauze plastered to his nose, one that he tried to tape as straight as he could.

Reno took sight of him and felt a small ounce of guilt. He didn't want to ruin Axel, he was _his _after all. And Reno never ruined things that were his.

"How's it feel?" he asked while he handed a cup to the injured man.

Axel huffed and picked up the cup without looking at his assaulter. "Like a fucking bitch."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"Oh, you're sorry? That's a fucking first."

"Try to take me seriously, Axel," Reno pointed out.

This made Axel laugh. "You? Seriously? Give me a fucking break."

"I was _trying_ to make you stop and realize that we're lovers! And you can't bail out on me!"

"You've done it to me hundreds of times," Axel spat.

"But I've always come back. That boy has some kind of fucking spell on you and I won't have him stealing you away from me. Not in a million years." Reno started smoking a cigarette and he handed one to Axel who glared and took it without question. Even if it was Reno's he wasn't about to pass up a smoke.

"You're…impossible…" Axel sighed out, smoke wrapping around his face.

"No. You're the one who's impossible. You love me, Axel. We love each other. Why fuck with something like that?"

"I don't love you…" Axel admitted sadly, his eyes lowered, focusing on his waning cig.

This shocked Reno, his heart started racing. "What…?"

"You heard me. I don't love you — I never have." Axel knew that this was a slight lie; he maybe once did feel some love for the other redhead. But never had he really planned on their fling to last as long as it did. He knew, deep down, that he was done with Reno the moment he laid eyes on Roxas.

Axel was surprised when he looked up and saw Reno's face covered in tears. His heart beat slowly, each one felt like the pounding of a steady drum.

Neither of them said anything for a while, Reno's cigarette was spitting out smoke on the counter, burning a small mark into the wood.

The blue eyed redhead's voice scared Axel when he finally decided to speak. "I will make you love me."

Axel finally expressed basically the only thing that was on his mind. "You're fucking nuts."

"Fuck you, Axel."

"No thanks." Axel was the most serious he had been in a while. Reno always made him the bitch. He wasn't going to be one any longer. He couldn't wait to finally fuck someone rather than have his ass torn apart. Someone being Roxas, as soon as he found the kid.

In response to Axel's words, Reno screamed and threw a mug on the ground. It didn't shatter though because it was plastic. This upset him even further. He wanted to break something! Mostly Axel's appendages. He'd already got the nose out of the way.

But he knew that would only ruin his possession further. No matter how much he wanted to rip apart the man, he couldn't out of sheer need of having him for later pleasure. "I can't be in the same room with you anymore," Reno confessed while he kicked the side of the counter. "You'll regret the day you let me walk out this door, Axel."

"Walk back through the door and then I'll regret something."

Reno screamed in fury and stormed out of the apartment, shouting curses mixed with Axel's name.

Axel felt freer than he ever had. But in his heart he knew he had hurt Reno. And for some reason…it hurt him too.

**x-x**

"So the Hallow Bastion Day festival is tomorrow. Are you guys going?" Sora piped up as all five of them began their way back to Axel's.

Demyx was the first to speak, excitement in his voice. "As long as we aren't called in to work then Zexion and I will totally be there!"

"Don't drag me to events without my consent, Demyx," Zexion scolded him.

"How about you, Rox?" Sora asked the blond directly.

He thought about it for a few moments before answering. "What is it anyways?"

They all looked stunned.

Roxas felt stupid for asking.

"Only the best festival _ever_! It's held once a year on the last day of February. It's basically something to welcome the coming of Spring. They sell lots of yummy stuff — Roxas you _have_ to go!" Sora taken a liking to the blond even though he mostly just laughed at him, but Roxas actually found it flattering for some reason.

"I'll go, if you guys show me around," he told him a little awkwardly.

Sora was ecstatic and Roxas noticed Riku's glare from beside him. He kind of felt like maybe he shouldn't be so friendly with the small boy. For fear of the silver haired boy beating the crap out of him.

"Are you all going to stay at Axel's today?" Roxas asked when they all finally saw the apartment in the distance.

"Axel knows Riku and Sora. We're all friends!" Demyx said proudly.

"Hopefully Axel is in a good mood. I want a movie night with popcorn!" Sora exclaimed.

"I'll convince him if he isn't," Riku told the boy, smiling slightly behind his cold demeanor.

Sora just smiled.

Roxas reached for the door handle to Axel's apartment but it opened quickly so he couldn't do so. It swung in to reveal the redhead, shocked and eyes watering. He also had a sad excuse for a bandage covering his nose.

Before Roxas could even move, Axel scooped him up in the biggest hug he'd ever received. He could hardly breathe.

"_Axel_?"

"Oh my god, I thought you were dead."

"I'm not…could you put me down?"

Riku and Zexion once again took the seating while Demyx and Sora started setting up Axel's PS3. They were saying something about playing Call of Duty. Roxas had never played on a PS3 before but had heard of the game.

Instead of joining the group, Roxas went to Axel's room to talk. Axel told him about Reno and what he had said. The blond was silent as he spoke, listening intently but trying not to show much emotion. He was still angry with the redhead no matter how much he didn't want to be.

"Then the bastard broke my fucking nose," Axel growled, pointing to his face. "He left shortly after I told him that I've never loved him. He got really fucking mad. Tried to break my Lion King mug." He laughed a little and fiddled with his thumbs, the pain in his nose was immense but looking at Roxas somehow made things better. He didn't understand why he had missed the boy so much. Maybe it was just so nice to have a break from the violent and rash Reno. The boy was like a bright yellow dandelion in a field of blood.

Roxas's eyes were on the floor. He was sitting in a small chair while Axel sat on the bed. He refused to sit anywhere near that bed. "Your nose probably needs medical attention."

Axel looked surprised; he didn't expect that to be the first thing for the blond to say. "It'll heal."

"Do you want a crooked nose for the rest of your life?"

Axel cringed at the sourness of his voice and the fact that he had brought up what he was afraid of. No, he didn't want a fucking crooked nose. "I—yeah, I guess you're right, huh?"

"Let's go now. Leave everyone here and once you're better we'll all hang out," Roxas said while standing up.

Axel sighed and stood up as well but he didn't let the blond leave just yet. He wasn't finished talking or…something. "Roxas, wait…"

"What is it?" He looked so void of emotion. It upset Axel.

"What the hell…? You're so fucking mad at me…"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "It's in the past. Let's not dwell on it."

"How's your face?" His fingers graced the small boy's cheek and Roxas froze.

He used a hand to catch Axel's wrist. "Don't…touch it. It still hurts." Awkwardness clung to the air and Roxas wished to escape it. "Let's just go."

Axel couldn't say much else. Of course the blond was angry at him. He'd let Reno beat him up without even second glancing. Axel had been high though, so it wasn't like he could have done much, but that was the main reason Roxas was pissed. He wondered for a moment if dating Roxas meant no more drugs. It made him almost wish for Reno to come back and shoot up with him again.

_Almost_…


End file.
